The Youngest Son
by The True One-Winged Angel
Summary: Living in the shadows of your brothers isn't easy. Especially when they're world famous and bring you into the spotlight with them. Can't say things will be easier going on this journey. But I won't know till I try. Just have to make sure my best friend doesn't get me arrested, the girl doesn't make a joke of me and I manage to surpass my brothers in the end. Easy, right?
1. Take the Red Pill

Alright, so, after a long debate about myself and who I am as a writer, I decided that I will go ahead and start my own Pokémon fanfiction, after a long debate on if I should or should not. Having personally worked to be here at this point, I hope you take the time to look over my work.

Further, since I have trouble getting the long chapters out at rapid points, I find that, perhaps, writing a nice, few short chapters to get into the groove of things would be beneficial to my fans and myself. I'll pick up pace on my writing soon enough, with summer and all. But enjoy what I have now and be sure to review and tell me what you like.

Peace.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

I lived in the shadows of my brothers' popularity.

It's true. My brothers are big shot, well known trainers. I'd be surprised if you hadn't heard of them.

I can still remember when my oldest brother, Hilbert (don't ask what my mom was thinking with that name), ran out of the house to start his training. I was three at the time. He'd just turned ten.

It was probably my oldest memory I could remember. My brother running out with a new Tepig, my mom crying, my dad holding her and my other brother, Nate, just saying how lucky 'Hilb' (as he liked to call him) was. I could barely get what was going on at that point.

The memories were vague to begin with. When Nate ran out on us, the memory was much clearer. We, Nate, mom and I, were in a different city from where Hilbert started off, having moved to Aspertia City, just south of the mountainous areas of Unova, after mom and dad divorced about a year after Hilbert left for his training.

I was five at the time when Nate, at the age of ten now, left with a new Oshawott. At first, he came around the house a lot, usually because he forgot something or another, but eventually he did leave for a very long time.

When mom realized he wouldn't be coming home anytime soon, she cried.

I didn't know what to do, really. I was a kid. I just hugged her and told her to be a big girl. What else was I supposed to do? She did it for me when I cried.

Anyway, it seemed to help, if only for a little while.

She told me to not train like my brothers. To stay home, be my own big boy and find my own way.

I didn't have the heart to tell her no. I was stuck. I knew what I wanted to be. I wanted to be like my brothers.

Hilbert and Nate grew popular. Hilbert became the new Unova champion against Alder, Nate became a sensation with the new conjoining gym circuit and between the two of them, they took down the biggest crime syndicate the Unovan region ever saw; Team Plasma, a group of Pokémon sympathizers who felt that Pokémon and human should be separated by any means necessary.

Between the two of them, Team Plasma was out of business, barely anything more than a few gangs around the region who stir up minor trouble now and then, trying to reclaim former glory.

Hilbert had struck a serious blow to them, breaking them up from what they were before he even took the title of Champion, and Nate finished the rest of when his own time came. The brothers, along with the gym leaders, joined together to put an end to the criminal acts.

In the end, they were heroes. Two brothers standing against an organization bent on separating Pokémon from humans by any means necessary – it sounded like a blockbuster hit.

I remember mom, and even dad, who still lived in our old house, getting excited when the reporters came to ask how they raised Hilbert and Nate to be such splendid trainers. It was exciting. Even I knew it was. Our entire family was in the spotlight; Hilbert, the Champion of Unova; Nate, the new and upcoming power trainer-

And me, their baby brother.

That's when I realized this situation wasn't at all as exciting as I hoped it would be. That's when people came to know about the 'Unovan Duo's' baby brother. That's how I've gotten to be the center of attention for the last four years.

It felt as if I lost my chance to make a name for myself. I remember dreaming of the day people would shout my name in the stadium, cheering me on as I fought for the chance to fight the Elite Four and my brothers.

Now, all I heard was, "Hey! That's the Champion's family!" Or, "Hey, Champ's bro! What's it like to be a celebrity at your age?"

At seven years old, I understood my dream was probably an impossible one now.

My family was the news. Whatever we did, whatever my brothers did, we were the 'it' news.

One of my brothers comes home; I'd have to squeeze in time from their time with their fans and the reporters and paparazzi to ask if they can show me their Pokémon or any cool tricks. When it was Christmas time or my birthday, they'd try to make it, but often had obligations or other matters to attend to outside of Unova.

I hardly ever saw them. But at least they sent presents through a Delibird or something. At least they loved me, I guessed.

But to be honest, a part of me did hate them. I know I shouldn't; they _are_ my brothers. But I wish they could have gotten into the attention of the world without dragging me along with them for the ride.

And the reporters love to ask their 'cute little brother' the most amazing questions.

"What do you think of your brothers? Do you want to be like them? Will your first Pokémon be a Snivy, to complete the brother trio starter set? Will you do something with your hair like Nate or Hilbert? Will you -"

Well, I loved them (though I neglected to mention hating their popularity). I said they were the best brothers ever (though neglected to mention I wanted to be me, not them). I didn't want a Snivy (I was honest with that one).

And the next day, I had mom help me shave my head, if only to separate me further from Hilbert and Nate's hairstyles that more than a few people tried to copy. Not bald, mind you, just close cut. I thought it made me look tough. Mom actually liked it, which surprised me more than anything.

But, like everything I've done since I was six, the media ate it right up as an early sign of rebellion.

I knew from then on anything I did would just be another mark in the spotlight.

It was hard, as a result, to make friends. Most just wanted to be friends with the famous family of Hilbert and Nate. How did I know? The kids usually asked me after a day or two what my brothers were like and wouldn't shut up afterward.

As a result, I hung out a lot at the Aspertia City gym. Hilbert's old friend, Cheren, the gym leader who studied under Lenora for a couple years before moving along with my family to Aspertia to set up his own gym, was more of a brother then those two. He kept the media off me, taught me tricks about Pokémon and made sure I was generally doing alright.

By nine years old, I had my mom cut me out of regular school so that I could learn under Cheren. He still taught me the things I should know at my age from school, but additional things like what to expect out in the wilderness. It was more fun then I imagined it would be. Plus, I got to take plenty of breaks to watch him battle trainers that came around Aspertia. It was awesome.

However, the good times wouldn't last.

For the last couple months till today, the media was becoming restless. Talk shows offered me opportunities to come talk with them, reporters were coming into my gym and school to ask for a moment of my time, even my mother was prying into my life more than usual.

All to ask the big question: what were my big plans for my tenth birthday?

And to be honest, I hadn't a clue.

I just got my trainer's license a week ago, courtesy of a very proud Cheren (didn't even know he could give out licenses, but hey, it just made it sweeter to get). I passed, mostly because he packed the answers into my head for the last two years, took my picture, got me my own laminated license, and offered me a briefcase filled with the big three.

I wasn't stupid. It was a big thing to receive one of the Unova trio starters. This usually occurred with the select few trainers that Professor Juniper, the leading Pokémon researcher of the Unova region, felt fond towards.

I suppose I should mention that I myself have met the professor a few times. She, from what I could remember, was a bit funny and not overly serious, but nice. Mostly I just met her through Bianca, another of Hilbert's friends, who happened to be traveling with him in Sinnoh somewhere now.

I looked at the pokeballs, and I'll admit, I was tempted, but I shook it off. I wouldn't take any of them. At least not yet. I wanted to wait until my tenth, like Cheren and my brothers did.

He understood, gave me a quick hug (like my brothers should have given me) and escorted me through the crowds of reporters waiting outside, waiting to find out the juicy details for tomorrow's headliner.

I can't help but smile at the memory. I didn't even tell them if I chose a Pokémon or not, let alone if I passed.

That's the rough summary of the last nine years, 364 days of my life.

Let me tell you about today, if you're still interested in listening that is.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

I woke up to my mother singing happy birthday as she walked in with a plate full of food for breakfast, accompanied by Ember, the Emboar, and Tuffnut, the Samurott, who sung in their own, deep-voiced Pokémon-named versions.

I remember her doing this for Nate. I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't want a Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott." …Wait, what? Where did that come from?

She stopped singing as she placed the plate of food on my lap. Ember and Tuffnut seemed just as stunned as she was. In their own way, I think they were hoping I'd choose one of their own pre-evolved forms, usually by showing me their strengths in doing my household chores.

Hey, if they were willing to do them, who was I to stop them?

"Okay," mom began, after grasping what I'd said over her singing, "so you don't want to be a Pokémon trainer?" I could tell she was hoping underneath it all.

"No no, I do," I clarified, "I just don't want any of those Pokémon." I could practically see Ember about to break into tears, while Tuffnut seemed more or less disappointed in my choice.

"Oh, then what do you plan to do? I'm not about to let you go out into the wild without one, if that's what you're thinking."

That was what I was planning. Just outside of the city, route 19 was filled with easy to grab Pokémon such as Patrats and Purrloin. And hey, if I got lucky and headed past Floccesy Town, I might find a good Pidove to train. Nate had one, why couldn't I?

"Come on mom-"

She shook her head, "Nope nope. You either get one or you don't leave. That's the rule," never heard that rule before. "Besides, what's wrong with the three Cheren offered you?"

Ember started nodding her head anxiously while Tuffnut seemed otherwise uncaring at this point. He always did have a short attention span.

"Em-BOAR! Emba emba-AR!" Ember was really keen on the idea of the Tepig, I guessed. I didn't have my brothers' innate sense of understanding Pokémon just yet, but I hoped it would come to me over time.

"There's nothing wrong with them," I replied, "but I just feel like they aren't for me." Fire was strong, along with water and grass. But I just didn't feel the excitement from them. Normal was out of the question. I had enough of those back at the gym. Poison never caught my eye, same for bug. Dragons were too tough for new trainers, even the exceptional ones. In the end, I didn't know what I wanted.

She eyed me carefully, "Then what would you like?"

Well, wasn't that the question. I wanted something strong, but not big three and something I knew would be unique. Sadly, not many unique Pokémon ran through the market place here.

If I wanted to get one of a unique variety, I'd probably have to ask a breeder through Cheren and those could get expensive. I saved up a bit through working at the gym and unspent lunch money my mom gave me I put into a lunchbox under my bed, but I wasn't thrilled about spending it all this soon.

Thinking back now, I probably should have thought this through since last week when I got my license.

"I…" I wanted a strong, determined, awesome Pokémon. Who didn't? But the right type could set the whole mood on your journey.

She frowned when I didn't answer, "Well, finish up your breakfast before it gets cold. And you two," she pushed the two fully-evolved Pokémon out of my bedroom, "out out out. And no more crying, Ember."

"Em-BOAAARRR!" She didn't stop, and mom closing my door only muffled the noise somewhat. At least Tuffnut took the news better. He just huffed softly and followed suit.

Ember, funny and loveable with a pinch of power. Tuffnut, loyal, proud and ready for battle.

Was it too much to ask for that in my Pokémon?

I looked down at my food. Nate's famous words to me over the phone last Christmas were coming back to me.

_Enjoy mom's cooking. Protein bars and trail mix are no comparison._

I made sure to savor the tastes.

-THEYOUNGESTSON-

Walking downstairs, I noticed the first thing I expected to notice.

Camera shots, reporters waiting outside and a whole lot of noise right outside my front door.

I ignored them as I headed for the kitchen.

I came to a familiar scene. Mom having Ember help her make additional dishes of breakfast while humming a light tune, Tuffnut washing dishes with his own supply of water and Cheren at the dining table, reading a book while sipping some coffee.

If it weren't for the large stacks of presents on the table, the few blown up balloons and the big old 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' sign my dad made when I was younger up and hanging on the wall, I might have forgotten it was my birthday. And hey, I was ten, so it came to no surprise that I smiled at the scene.

Click!

I blinked, as I turned towards my mom, camera in hand and a pleased expression along with it. "For memories sake," she told me, as I looked myself over.

I was in my pajamas; I hadn't brushed my teeth yet and was sure I only had one sock on. But hey, I had presents and the immense urge to open them. I could get over the minor details.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Cheren yelled from the table, as I sat beside him, eying the presents. I could hear Tuffnut huff at my anxiety.

I wasn't sure what to open first. Big ones were always nice, but the small ones always held something cooler then you expected. Cheren just smiled. He was used to this. The last two years, going on three now, that my brothers weren't able to make it to my birthday, Cheren took their place. He was around so often, usually having breakfast with us that, I'll admit, I sometimes forgot we weren't related.

"Can I?" I asked mom, who leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Dig in."

Reds, greens, some blues – I could tell which ones were from whom. Especially Nate's. He really didn't seem to grasp the whole 'gift wrapping concept', it seemed. Then again, at least he got me something. I couldn't find any of Hilbert's neat wrapping anywhere in the pile. That was odd.

I started with the red ones and moved down the line from that. Nate, Cheren, mom, dad, Bianca – even Professor Juniper threw in a small pack of pokeballs for me (actually, to be honest, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot when I saw them, which prompted my mom to take more pictures).

Most were supplies of some sort or another that any beginning trainer should have at the start, along with some cards with cash in them with 'wishing-you-the-best-on-your-Pokémon-journey' notes attached. I didn't even know who some of these were from, but hey, free cash. Free is good.

Dad sent me some clothes he thought would work best in the wilderness. Being a former trainer, he probably knew best, so I didn't argue when I got clothes from him. Cheren got me a book on what to expect on my journey (which I was sure I'd read before, but thanked him anyway).

Mom, with Ember excitedly over my shoulder, got me a well sized backpack, complete with water bottles and other personal effects I wasn't sure how to use yet, but I expected I would soon enough.

The way mom and Ember squealed when I told them I loved it was enough for Tuffnut to poke Ember in the back with his horn out of sheer annoyance. It took the next few minutes to calm the two before they decided to wreck the house again.

The last two presents were Nate's and Bianca's. And they were my favorites. Nate's was simple to the point I almost felt like he was being cheap. It was his journal when he became a trainer.

I didn't even know he could write, but the way Tuffnut looked over it, it must have brought back some memories. Nate had always been the less mature of my brothers; always joking and never taking things very seriously, unlike Hilbert, who was the 'harder-headed' of the two by far.

Opening the book up, I saw notes, hints, suggestions and pictures of Nate at various places and he seemed really happy.

At the front, a small passage of the blue journal read:

_Never stop smiling!_

_Love ya bro!_

_Nate_

Simple, yet Nate. It made me feel anxious and excited for today to begin. Cheren and mom looked over my shoulder, with mom brushing off a tear and Cheren giving me the thumbs up.

I moved on to Bianca's.

A simple wrapped gift, just smaller than Nate's journal, but when I opened it, I'll admit, I screamed, you know, in as manly a way as possible-

"YES!"

_All the best trainers have a Pokédex. Take care of it and your new starter!_

_Love, Bianca_

I read the note over again. This was it. This made it real. My very own equipment, gear and now, Pokédex. It almost seemed too good to be true.

Mom took Bianca's note, as I looked over my new Pokédex (just thinking it made me smile). It looked like my brothers. I flipped it open, similar to my mom's cellphone, with a light turning on the screen popping up.

This was so cool.

"_Hello-"_

"AHHH!" I hadn't expected the voice, and it flew out of my hands to Cheren, who caught it, thankfully. He laughed at me, as did the rest of the individuals in the room, as I quickly grabbed it back with a huff.

I wasn't blushing.

"_-my name is Dexter," _the Pokédex started right up from where it left off,_ "I am a personal __handheld electronic encyclopedia device on all Pokémon of the word. I will assist you on your journey from this day forward." _A little bar on the screen of the Pokédex lit up._ "Please insert your name, here."_

I paused for a second, but did so, along with my trainer identification card number and (oddly enough) it asked me for my gender…I figured my name was a bit of a giveaway, but complied.

"…_Welcome," _The Pokédex – Dexter's – voice rose again,_ "I will assist you by any means necessary from today onward. I congratulate you on the start of your journey and hope you have what it takes to become a Pokémon master."_

It beeped for a second and then went off. I looked up to see Cheren raising his cup to me, mom was smiling sadly and Ember was absolutely bawling with tears at this point. Tuffnut just laid there, stoic as ever.

I was smiling. I had all I needed now to start my journey.

But, I couldn't get this nagging feeling something was-

Oh. Right.

"Mom," I began slowly, stuffing Dexter into my pajama pocket, "I have pokeballs," I had to take this delicately, "I have the stuff I need," so delicately, "can I please-?"

She shook her head before I could finish, "No Pokémon, no journey."

I hate it when she does that. I was about to shout at her, get angry, whatever. She just became a major buzz kill in three seconds flat.

I was about to yell something I heard from a movie I once saw, when the strangest thing rang out from around the house.

The doorbell.

We looked towards the front of the house. We, even Cheren who didn't live here, paused.

This was not normal, to say the least. The reporters, when riled up, never rang the doorbell. It was an unspoken agreement. If we wanted to talk with them, we would when the time came.

I looked at mom. I looked at Cheren. I looked back to mom. They both stood up and walked to the front door, slowly.

They weren't scared, but I had to admit, I don't remember when the last time I heard the doorbell rings was. Months, at least.

They moved to the door, looked out the side windows, and from what I could tell from behind Cheren, the whole motley crew of reporters had backed up from something in front of the door.

Mom and Cheren smiled to one another. "Alright," mom looked at me and then gestured to the door, "open it up."

Was she feeding me to the reporters?

I felt a pat on the back from Cheren and, with a bit of fear, I admit, opened the front door.

"Deee-liBIRD!" I blinked. I blinked again. There, in front of the door, was a barely three foot tall, red and white bird I immediately recognized as the Delibird my brothers liked to use when sending presents to me.

Odd. Usually he came from the backyard to avoid the paparazzi.

It saluted. "Deli deli," it uttered proudly, before reaching into its back sack and rummaged through its contents intensively.

I looked at the reporters. No pictures, no words or questions being asked. This must have been a serious moment for all of us.

Even Cheren and mom were looking anxious.

"Deli!" The delivery Pokémon screeched, reaching up with a poorly wrapped, circular gift in hand. I noticed a slightly crumped sticky note on it, as well.

The Delibird handed it to me with its usual cross-eyed expression, gave me a firm salute, and flapped its wings quickly.

Just like that, it was gone.

I watched it fly off for a moment, and then looked down at the gift in my hands. My head must have been in shutdown mode because I couldn't even guess what I was holding, even if it should have been obvious.

I was standing at the front of my house. My mom, Cheren and dozens of other reporters watching for what I would do next. I was nervous with all that attention. First time I had been in four years.

I ripped the crumpled note off and read it out loud so everyone could hear.

"Five days old. Baby. One foot, eight inches tall." Next line, "Should grow full height soon enough. Twenty-four pounds. Solid weight." Next line, "Healthy. Male. Fighting type. This should reach you on your birthday. Hopefully." Next line, "Enjoy your new Pokémon. Hilbert." End note.

There was a pause. I read the note again in my head. Hilbert never was the best with notes. It was as if he wrote it like a speech. I could almost hear the firmness in his voice through the note.

I read it over again. At least everyone was still quiet, as I stuck the note into my pocket and looked at the circular gift in my hand. Just the size of my hand. I rubbed my fingers over the package for a moment before it all clicked into place.

I unwrapped the poorly wrapped gift as fast as I could, not caring to put it anywhere.

And there it was. Right in my hand. A shiny, fully sized, brand new pokeball.

It almost looked polished to me. I could see my reflection in it. Yep, eyes were bugging out. I could feel video cameras on me, including my mom's, as I held it outwards to the crowd of reporters.

They gave me my space.

"Go." I barely heard my voice, as the pokeball seemed to respond to my words and opened its hatch.

Red energy flew out, stopping right in front of me, as a form seemed to materialize from its remaining red glow.

The pokeball clicked close. I hardly noticed, as I stared at what was in front of me.

Not two feet from me, unwrapping itself from its fetal positioning on the ground, was a small, yellow and red midget of a Pokémon.

It blinked itself awake. I'd woken it up. It looked up at me tiredly. It's face was human-like, with round ears on the side, round black 'eyebrows,' I guessed they were, just over his blood red eyes, with two, tiny little whiskers, barely the size of my pinky's finger nails, on the sides of his cheeks.

I looked at me. I almost thought it was studying me. It – he, as Hilbert told me – looked at me from the pajamas I wore to the missing sock on my left foot. He looked at my eyes. I was scared. Cheren told me when a Pokémon first sees its trainer it can be the most important moment in both of their lives.

I really wished I'd used the bathroom before this.

I wanted to look at Cheren, ask him what to do next, but the way this little guy was looking at me, I feared he'd disappear if I even moved away from his gaze for a second.

I swallowed. Hard, my mouth drying up from all the tension in the air. I'd have to do this quick or else.

"Hi," I was thankful my voice didn't crack. I saw a few cameras flash off behind the Pokémon. He didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care, "You're my new partner." I meant to say Pokémon, but it came out partner. It worked all the same, I guess.

He eyed me carefully, "Mien." His first words and I didn't have a clue if they were positive or not.

More cameras went off and a bit of muttering from the crowd of people. I tried to think of something else to say.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer," I was just saying whatever came to mind at this point, "I'd like you to come with me," no no, more firmness, "I _want_ you to come with me." Better, that's better; keep it up, "Do you want to be my partner?"

He continued to eye me. I remember the note saying he was five days old. So young. I must have been one of the first things, let alone humans, he's ever seen. I wonder if I looked threatening to him.

He yawned, "Foooo." Guess that answered if he was scared or not.

The red, yellow thing opened his eyes more, and struggled to get up on his tiny legs. He was a baby, and despite everything, I was worried that this guy may not even be able to walk yet.

He stood up to his full, one foot eight inches height, and looked at me squarely in the eyes. No expression, no smile, just a raw look of curiosity and observation. He was a fighter, like my brother said.

He walked over to me (at least he didn't walk like a newborn human did) and put his right hand to my cheek. He rubbed it, feeling my skin. Then he did the same thing with his other hand. He rubbed both of cheeks experimentally.

He cocked his head to the side, "Mien-foo…" Oh. I guess his name was Mienfoo. Or at least, his species. Never heard of them before. "Mien Mien," his yellow furred hands went into my mouth, spreading it open and studying the insides.

I heard a few people laugh at us. This was unusual. At least he was being kind of gentle, though I did stop him when he tried to put his head in my mouth. He didn't like it, but he found that my nose also was an interesting site to explore and forgot soon enough.

Then he went for my ears, my eyebrows, and then my eyes again. He was studying me, alright, but for what reasons, I couldn't guess.

The little guy stepped back again and looked me over. I was dead still. "Foo," he was being quiet, as he looked himself over. He went for his mouth and felt around it. He put his fingers up his nose, which I snickered at, to which he promptly stopped doing as a result. He felt his ears. Then his eyes.

And then, he looked at his arms and hands. The fronts and the backs.

He looked puzzled by them now. I didn't have a clue what to do. He seemed to be confused on what was going on around him. For the first time, he seemed to notice people staring at him. Camera, reporters, mom – all of it.

He was trembling a little. He didn't like the people.

"Hey," I tried to get the baby Mienfoo's attention. He didn't seem to hear me. "Hey!" I yelled louder, as he promptly jumped from the loud noise and looked at me.

He was trembling, and for the first time, had an expression like a lost, newborn child should have. He was about to cry, I could see the waterworks coming.

"Come here," I was letting instinct take over, hoping the Pokémon would understand me. He didn't seem to. I held out my hand, like if I were asking one of Cheren's Lillipups to shake my hand, "Hey, come here," I kept my voice low, calming, hoping to have the desired effect it had on normal type Pokémon back at the gym.

The effect wasn't what I was expecting. He stared at my hand, then jumped at it. Literally. Full twenty-four pounds of Mienfoo on my hand, as he looked it over silently.

"Mien…" He looked at his own hand, as I tried to ignore the slight weight issue on my hand. It hurt, a bit, but what happened next is something I'd never forget.

The Mienfoo looked back at me; eyes back to intensively studying my every feature. He looked back down to my flat palmed hand. The Mienfoo was hesitating, looking at my slowly paling-under-the-weight hand. Then he raised his yellow hand, paused for a moment or two, then carefully placed his hand over my own.

I watched him as he worked. He pulled his hand back, sniffed it, and then put it back on my hand. Pulled it back again, looked at the bottom of my hand, then placed his soft hand back firmly on my own.

He stayed that way for a few seconds before bouncing off me, looking surprised and stunned at what he discovered. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I remained still as he moved up next to me. He was in control, I figured, even if I wanted to be.

So I let the staring contest continue.

This went on for a minute as I matched his gaze, trying to draw some conclusion on what the last five minutes had all been about. Looking into his eyes, I think he was trying to get the same idea of what was going on.

This Mienfoo was odd. I met other Pokémon before, especially babies, but this one was particularly intelligent for a newborn that, I imagined, couldn't and shouldn't be as aware as it was.

I'd have to ask Hilbert, whenever I saw him, about this later.

"Mienfoo…" The Mienfoo replied quietly, as he looked up to me with intense, innocent eyes that confirmed my suspicion of whether he was really five days old or not.

The situation was growing out of my hands as time passed. I needed to be assertive, to let him, and everyone around us, know I was going to be a trainer.

It was all or nothing as I held out my hand, right in front of him, and asked one last time in front of everyone, "Do you want to be my partner?"

I expected another long pause from him. Instead, he quickly placed his hand in mine, looked up at me, before crawling up my arms to stand proudly on my right shoulder.

He was smiling. His first smile. "Foo."

That's all I needed to hear.

Then the media came with all the cameras, the questions, the screaming and the rushing to get answers on the youngest son's destination from then on.

I became headline news from across Unova.

I ignored them, and looked over to my crying mother and Ember, who stood beside a smug looking Samurott and proud smiling Cheren.

"What are you going to name him?" I heard the gym leader yell over the crowd, as I gazed over to Mienfoo and knew the perfect name.

I'll admit, I chose the name mostly because of the guy who inspired me to shave my head. The coolest hero who ever hit the movies. I was a major fan and it felt right to name my first fighter after him.

I picked up Mienfoo, held him in front of me, and smiled easily. "Hey," he cocked his head, "how do you like the name…Neo?"

He looked confused, "Mien?" I'll just take that as a yes.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

I got inspired by Digital Skitty's Pedestal story. Note, I will make my story different from her own. I will be working with my own ideas and writing style. I have plans on what I want to do. I asked for her assistance, but she neglected to write back, so I am taking the initiative myself.

Please write what you think and give me any suggestions on what you'd like to see. Be sure to favorite and review, as it really helps a story progress and become popular so other people can enjoy this too.

Next Episode:

_I find out, ironically, that even fighting type baby Pokémon aren't always naturals at combat, and I have to make the decision of whether or not Cheren will be my first badge…_


	2. Slap that Patrat

Nate's helpful hints number 23:

Remember these words because they are important.

There is no such thing as a natural battler.

Every Pokémon you catch will require training of some sorts. Whether its disciplining, exercise or attention, be mindful no one, not even legendary Pokémon, are perfect.

Pokémon develop their abilities at their own speeds. Thus, some will need more work than others. Some will be naturals; some will be slow-learners. Be sure to work at a pace suitable for them to work at.

But the most important thing is this: **always** have faith in them.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

It didn't take long to get everything set up into my backpack. Clothes, food, blankets, medical stuff; my parents really set me up for this. Had to give mom props; despite her hoping I'd reconsider, she went the extra mile to give me everything I needed for today.

I kept Neo out of his pokeball as I went to work putting everything into my oversized backpack (again, way to go mom), partially to get used to being out it and partially just to stare at him.

My own Pokémon. So cool!

He seemed mildly perplexed to being indoors now, staring at whatever moved or reflexed light. He seemed content with Cheren and mom watching him do his thing, only gazing up to them to wonder if he was allowed or not to touch this or that, before doing so anyway.

He seemed happy enough with my house…until he came across the two fully evolved starters that also happened to live here.

Then, he started to cry (understatement of the century).

"MIIIIIIIEEEEENNNNN!" I didn't think a baby Pokémon could cry so loud. This thing had a pair of lungs, that's was for sure.

I covered my ears as soon as it started screaming, "What?! What do you want?!" I stopped packing to try and calm him down, but he seemed insistent to keep crying/screaming to his heart's content.

Could a Mienfoo learn screech?

Ember quickly took the baby into her arms, attempting to lull it to sleep, but the Mienfoo wouldn't have it and only cried louder.

Great. Only five minutes into this relationship and the baby was making my ears bleed.

"Cheren! What do I do?" I cried out, begging him for an answer that I was sure he had.

In return, I had a smiling mother who seemed to be enjoying my 'bonding' with the fighting Pokémon, despite covering her ears and a wicked-looking Cheren who was attempting to fix up his tie while watching me struggle with the new-born starter.

I got the message clear enough. No help from them. This was my battle (sort of).

I tried to understand why it was screaming. Okay, I admit, Tuffnut was a scary guy and even Ember wasn't the most pleasant thing to look at, but this thing was crying non-stop for seemingly no reason.

Pokémon gained a certain level of intuition and mental insight on things when they were captured in a pokeball. Its design helped them with averting away from their otherwise 'wild' tendencies. It's why it was hardly ever heard of when a Pokémon would attack its trainer after being captured.

Maybe the same policies did not follow with a newborn. I'd have to keep that in mind for later. Now, operation 'no more crying' was in progress.

I tried to remember what the babies at the gym did in this situation. The Pidove cooed when upset, but their mother usually just coaxed them to sleep or calmed them one way or another.

Was he tired? He just woke up, couldn't be. Cranky? He seemed happy a second ago.

I groaned over the noise. What did Pokémon babies do besides stare, sleep, use the bathroom and –

…Oh.

I stood up, took the baby Pokémon from Ember and yelled, "Ember! Milk! Bottle! NOW!" I might have been a little harsher than intended, but the Emboar got the message and ran for the kitchen, even as Tuffnut snickered at us all.

Why was I not surprised Nate's starter was enjoying all of this?

I didn't have time to even ponder if Ember even knew if we had baby bottles, let alone formula for a Pokémon to have, when she quickly stomped her way back to where I was.

"Emboar Emboar!" She roared urgently, as she handed me – well, I couldn't even believe at first.

Baby bottle; what looked like formula inside and was even heated to a nice warm temperature.

How did-when did-huh?!

I didn't even question where it came from. I just pushed it to Neo's mouth and hoped it would stop the crying.

The effect might as well have been a miracle from Arceus (not that I'm religious or anything).

Everything was quiet. Neo was sucking his bottle, making little popping sounds as he did so, even managing to hold the bottle by himself a bit. I continued to rock him slowly, the tears in his eyes dissipating into his fur as I did so.

I felt like laughing. It worked. The first problem with my own Pokémon and I actually stopped it. I wasn't sure if I should feel like a trainer or a dad right now.

I looked at mom. She was smiling that proud smile she had whenever she saw or heard Hilbert or Nate do something amazing. Cheren gave me the thumbs up.

I felt like a winner. And, to be honest, a little smug, even when Neo started to spit up his formula a little.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

I had to thank mom for the bottle. When she heard me say how old Neo was, she immediately went to work on preparing for the inevitable.

Babies got hungry. Learn something new every day.

Along with the supplies, the cash from under my bed and a month's supply of baby formula and supplies (courtesy of Cheren's gym). He assured me that Neo would grow in his teeth soon enough and all I needed to do after was teach him what was appropriate and inappropriate to eat in the wilderness. He assured me the Mienfoo would have the instinct to know what was healthy and unhealthy for it to eat, but just in case, he told me to look back in the book he gave me for the berries and plants acceptable for a growing and mature Pokémon.

I made my way to the front door, but stopped just short of opening it. I looked myself over in the mirror beside the doorway and I think that's when the full weight of what I was doing hit me.

This wasn't me running away from my mom or home. I was just taking a step to becoming a Pokémon trainer. A gym battler. A real someone. Like my dad, like my brothers, like thousands before them. This wasn't goodbye. Just see you later.

I gave the necessary hugs, had Neo on my shoulder (he seemed to like the feeling of being tall) and I was ready.

I was ready and glad I used the bathroom before.

I went through the list of things I made sure to bring with me in my head, stroked Neo a little to make sure he stayed calm, and opened the front door.

I expected the flashes of cameras, the cries of reporters, the things I grew up with an understanding towards. Cheren agreed to escort me to the edge of the town and then I'd be off. No more help. No more rules. Just me.

Instead, what I found outside was even more startling than the paparazzi. Something I hadn't seen for the last couple months since today.

I saw the front lawn. I saw the grass without a single reporter or camera to be found.

This. This was not what I'd been expecting.

I took a cautious step onto the welcome mat. No one jumped out or surprised me with a camera shot. That was weirder than anything else.

I looked over to Neo, who just stared at some neighbor kids across the street playing hopscotch. It didn't seem to bother him the people who scared him into trembling not even an hour ago had just disappeared.

I gazed uncertainly back to Cheren and mom. Mom looked a little surprised, but more than anything, I could see her starting to cry. I wondered if I should give her another hug, but Cheren stood beside me looking around the neighborhood for anything out of the ordinary. He offered me a look, before gesturing to mom.

I got the message clear enough. One more couldn't hurt.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

The walk through the city was a little different than usual, I admit. People saw me with my gear ready and offered smiles, nods and a few cheers to go with it. More than anything, I think they were staring at Neo, who began to wave back at them after a while.

Like I said before, Neo was an odd Pokémon.

Cheren and I reached the edge of Aspertia quickly enough, passing through the checkout zone to and from route 19 and standing just before the exit on the otherside.

It never looked as unnerving to me as it did now. My mom and I made it through the route before, usually by some form of transportation, but I never went in on my own.

Cheren put his hand on my shoulder. Anyone else might have suggested turning back and that no one would blame me. But Cheren, all he said was, "Do your best." And stepped back.

I really didn't know how to take that.

I didn't look back at the city. I made sure I didn't. I saw the movies, read the books. If I looked back, I'd lose it. I wasn't perfect. I knew I was a kid, but I also knew this was a huge, risky move on my part.

I studied. I knew how to catch a Pokémon (even if I never caught one officially). I knew I was ready.

I was trembling.

I glanced at Neo, who was already studying my features again. That same analytical eye no newborn should have.

"Are you ready?" My voice cracked a little. Crap. I hope Cheren was standing behind me, waiting to see what I would do.

Neo blinked, "Foo." I'll just take that as a yes.

I took a step outwards. The ground didn't bite by my leg off.

I sprinted after that.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

Going through route 19 was considered a six-hour walk through, with most of the Pokémon either being wild, formal household pets or Patrats. While working at the gym, I'd seen plenty of each kind of Pokémon that lived on the route, usually taken in for study or health reasons.

I was taking my time going through the route. The Pokémon were relatively calm and rarely attacked anyone, but being a new trainer with a new starter that may or may not have had a clue on what we were doing, I decided to keep cautious.

The route was kept a semi-nature preserve by the Unovan government since its establishment. Trainers weren't allowed to battle other trainers in the area for the exact reason of preserving the routes tranquil feel.

However, should you come across any of the Pokémon in the area, and own a valid trainer's license, you were permitted to do battle with any of the native population.

Walking through the route, I couldn't help but be somewhat embarrassed with myself and how I was back home. I hesitated way too much and hoped no one thought less of that. I was scared and as I walked through the tall grass, I tried to get rid of those feelings before they got the better of me.

"I am a trainer I am a trainer I am a trainer."

It seemed to help a little to remind myself of that.

"Mien-enfoo. Mien-enfoo. Mien-enfoo."

I wasn't sure if he was copying me or doing some odd Pokémon chant of his species. He just grinned when I gave him the questioning eye.

And that's when I realized I shouldn't have taken my eyes off the grass.

"PAAAAAAA!" I jumped like a Buneary backwards, having felt the round, skinny thing I stepped on through my shoe.

The crying and screaming didn't end, as out from the grass came a very cross, very in-pain Patrat.

It glared at me with those unusual eyes they had. Having seen numerous Patrats with my time at the gym, despite its glaring and clearly disturbed expression, it's barely one foot and maybe six-inch size didn't bother me.

Heck, Neo was taller than this guy.

"Wait," I muttered to myself, temporarily forgetting and I just realized I stepped on its tail. "Neo!" I glanced up at the starter, who was looking a bit interestingly at the crying Patrat.

I grabbed him under the red sleeves (as I had begun to call them) and placed him on the ground in front of the Patrat, who now began glaring at Neo. "Neo," I tried my best trainer voice I could muster, as the little guy looked up to me curiously, "you're a fighting Pokémon. It's time to do some fighting."

Neo just smiled at me, all innocent and excitingly, not getting a lick of understanding of what I was urging him to do. He loved my attention.

I knelt beside him, getting his attention solely on me. "You," I patted Neo where I thought his stomach was which made him giggle. "Have to fight _him_." I pointed at the Patrat.

Neo just looked back and forth between us. And that's when I realized a fatal error in my plan.

The big three Unovan starters were bred and trained a bit before being paired up with their individual trainers.

Neo was five days old. Despite his awareness and kind-of intelligent personality, I wasn't betting on the fact he understood everything coming from my mouth.

Oh, this wasn't good.

And the Patrat seemed to be aware of this, as well, for not a second later, he charged us, all one and a half feet of him.

Baby Pokémon vs angry, possibly violent, wild adversary. Not liking my odds.

I did the only sensible thing then. I picked up Neo and ran. Ran like my life depended on it (it was a small Pokémon, mind you, but I wasn't about to put Neo into the furnace just yet).

I needed to set some things straight with Neo.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

"_Mienfoo. The Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo take pride in their abilities and speed in combat. Where it lacks in power, it makes up for in quantity. Mienfoo will usually dominate much larger Pokémon with onslaughts of continuous, flowing attacks. Mienfoo are natural fighters, often trained in the wild by their parents in various styles of combat."_

"Yeah, not really helpful now, thanks." I grumbled, closing Dexter up as I shoved it back into my pocket. It took a while, but we eventually lost the Patrat amidst some nearby trees.

First experience with a wild Pokémon: stepping on its tail and running away as fast as possible. Not a good sign.

This was going to be troublesome. Neo was a fighter. He was supposed to be instinctively and bred physically stronger than other Pokémon, especially Patrats!

I glanced over to him. He was laying down, Meditite-style, and watching as I fumed at the less-than-helpful Pokédex. He seemed rather carefree for a fighter, watching the clouds and the few Pidove in the air, not even registering we just ran from a very ticked off Pokémon.

I breathed out a sigh as I laid down in front of him in a similar fashion. He smiled; glad to have my attention again.

I frowned. It wasn't easy being angry at something that didn't even realize it was in the wrong. Especially since it was one of the things newborns do. They stare.

Furthermore, how could he be this seemingly innocent newborn when half the time he seemed ready to make use of any weaknesses he saw on my person? What did Hilbert send me? None of the gym Pokémon showed half the awareness he was showing even after a couple of months after birth.

What made him so different?

"What are we going to do with you?" I asked, unsure of what to make of him. I wouldn't be challenging any gym leaders anytime soon without training him first. Even Cheren, who used Pokémon weak to fighting types, would thrash Neo to the ground.

In fact, first day on the job and I already didn't have a clue what to do. But Neo just kept smiling and staring at me without a hint of understanding what was going on. I leaned my head on my chin as I stared at the small fur ball of red and yellow, trying to get an idea of how in the world I was going to make this fluff ball a fighter.

I wasn't a parent. I wasn't _his_ parent. I didn't know any martial arts aside from what I saw on TV or movies. How helpful could those be?

My thoughts continued to rummage through my head, as Neo continued to stare at me. "Foo…" I looked up at him, as he moved his head forward and leaned it on his arm, watching me like he'd done when we first met.

I wasn't stupid. He was copying me now. Any other time or person, I might have found this annoying.

But he was a baby. Babies didn't know about making fun of others.

I raised an eyebrow, ever so slightly, giving him a questioning look.

Neo didn't move for a second before the same eyebrow moved on his face. I stared at him, his features matching mine. My right, his right.

Okay, maybe just coincidence. But beneath it all, an idea formed. An idea so silly and stupid I thought it was brilliant nonetheless.

I raised both of my eyebrows. He raised them up himself.

I felt a corner of my mouth curve up. He did the same.

Now I was smiling. He returned it.

I had his attention. He was copying me. I wasn't sure why but this, this could work. Wasn't this how people learned something? Copying from someone else to understand something? Isn't this what babies do? Copy those around them?

I jumped from my spot on the grass. Neo followed me up. I towered over him and, despite my looking down he kept his eyes firmly on me.

"Alright, you little copycat," I was smiling now. I had an idea, "I need a Pokémon who knows how to fight. Do you know how to fight?"

He looked me in the eyes. Despite trying to copy me, I found his face growing a little unsure of what to say. Didn't matter. I knew the answer already.

"You are a fighter. You fight Pokémon. You fight them," the concept of fighting was still unknown to him I could see. I wasn't sure how to describe fighting to him, so I went with my second approach.

I spread my legs apart, brought my arms to my sides, made my hands into fists and lowered myself lower to the ground. Neo stared at me for only a second before falling into the same stance as me, tiny frame actually looking a bit bigger as he did so.

I couldn't help but get excited, all the while praying that Karate Kid wasn't about to screw me over.

"Hyaa!" I threw out a punch. I wasn't sure I was doing it right, but it felt strong, at least. Neo stared at me, surprised by my yell. I had to keep down a certain level of embarrassment from his staring. "Hyaa!" I brought the other fist forward while the other one returned to my side. I didn't look down at Neo this time. "Hyaa!" I repeated the movement. I paused for a second, "Hyaa!"

"Mien!"

I looked down at the tiny Mienfoo in front of me. He threw his fist forward like I did, looking very zoned into his movement. I had to admit, though, his punch looked more powerful than mine did, that's for sure, even with his small stature.

I couldn't stop smiling, but I didn't want to stop either, "Hyaa!" "Mien!" "Hyaa!" "Mien!" "Hyaa!" "Mien!"

I don't know how long we went on doing this. I was sweating before long, surprising myself, by just throwing punches. I would stare at Neo as he continued this routine alongside me. This felt almost too good to be true.

I knew this wasn't enough. I knew he wasn't ready just yet for the big times. But that look on his face, whether he was copying mine or not, was the face of a fighter.

I learned two things then: one, movies were the only way this baby of mine was going to be a fighter. And two, Dexter was right, Neo was a natural.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

"Mien! Mien! Mien!"

"That's it Neo! Keep it up! Pound!"

"Mien Mien Mien!"

At the moment, Neo was going to work on my hands with his small punches. I wasn't sure if this was the right way to train him or not, but since I was losing the feeling in my hands, that had to be progress, right? Plus, I vaguely recalled a trainer training his Sawk in a very similar way once, so, I figured it was worth a shot.

Right now, I was on my knees, holding my hands out in front. Took me a few seconds to instruct Neo on what I wanted him to do what I was asking him to do. Soon enough, the little guy was punching my hands like a champion.

I could cry. I wasn't a hundred percent if it was from how proud I was of him, or if it was because his 'pound' attack was starting to make my hands bruise up.

"Alright, break." Neo paused, looking up to me unsurely. We'd been doing this for a bit over an hour. I was a bit hungry and Neo was a baby. I wasn't sure how he was still going strong after all that on just formula.

I walked over to my backpack I had lying to our side and opened it up. Grabbing a health bar and a bottle of formula my mom had made me before I left for the road; I held it out to Neo as he excitedly took it to his lips.

I grabbed my water from the side pocket and poured some of it on myself. Working at a gym gave you a bit of exercise, but this heat and humidity at the beginning of spring was starting to get to me, even if I was lying under the forest trees.

The protein bar was bland but not entirely uneatable. I'd look through Cheren's book to find some berries to help fixate the lack of taste in my mouth. But for now, the water was relaxing and Neo enjoyed his baby formula. All was well in the world.

Speaking of the world, a lot had happened since I left home. Well, maybe not a lot, but a few good things. I reached into my pocket to open Dexter up.

_2:47 PM_

Huh. I was just going on my fourth hour out of Aspertia. Time seemed to be flying by quickly. Was that a good thing?

While on that train of thought, I recounted everything that happened in that time between sprinting away from Aspertia to now.

Stepped on a Patrat. Check.

Ran away from said Patrat. Check.

Started teaching Neo how to be a fighter. Check.

Successful?

I faltered on that. Sure, Neo seemed to be getting his punching right. He had a good speed on them, compared to other Pokémon I've seen, but to be honest, I wasn't exactly keen on him battling anyone yet. Punching was good. But there had to be movement, defense, avoiding hits, learning attacks – I imagined we'd have to stay on route 19 until I was sure he could take on things larger than a Purrloin.

That was depressing. I rummaged through my bag for my brothers journal and opened it to the first page. Maybe my brother's advice on things could help me out.

Or, at least, they'd make me laugh.

_Day 1_

_Mom was crying. Baby brother was crying. I had to not cry. Tuffnut is laughing at me. I smacked him behind the head. He threw his shell at me. He bites too._

_Thought Tuffnut was drowning. Jumped into route 19's river to save him. Turns out, you don't need to teach a Pokémon surf for it to already know how to swim. I hate you Hilbert._

_Six hours in, fought a Lillipup. Tuffnut wouldn't stop hitting it with his shell. At least he listened when I told him to stop._

_Correction to last entry. Now, he won't stop hitting me with shell. I took it away from him. Now he won't stop crying. Crap._

I looked up from the journal. Tuffnut crying? That didn't seem possible. I'd only ever saw him as a Samurott.

I smiled at the image of a crying, proud Samurott before continuing.

_Day 2_

_Still in route 19. Tuffnut found a flock of Pidove to annoy. Now I'm washing my clothes of bird crap. He better pray they don't shrink._

_Had to head home for more socks._

_Had to head home for money I left there._

_Had to head home for trainer's license. I keep forgetting things._

_Another night on the route. Tuffnut is ignoring me. When does he turn into the Discipline Pokémon again?_

_Day 3_

_I got Tuffnut out of pile of mud he was sinking in. Don't know where it came from. Not letting go of him now._

_Fought a group of Purrloin. He's injured. Bleeding. I am scared._

_Bleeding stopped. He's bandaged now. First time I've seen him smile at me._

_I think it's time to head to Floccesy._

_Ran into the last champion. Will write more on this tomorrow._

I flipped to the next page, showing much more detailed writing then the previous one. I was tempted to read it until Neo snuck his way in between me and the book, carefully looking over what I was reading.

"Mienfoo…" I knew he couldn't read it, nor did I think he even understood what he was looking at. He looked up at me with beading eyes, "Enfoo?"

"Uh," Pokémon speech wasn't my thing yet, "I'm reading."

"Mien?"

"Reading. As in," I pointed to the text, "This stuff."

He studied it again. I could see the little gears inside of him rolling non-stop, trying to make sense of my brothers handwriting.

"…Mien…foo…" He hadn't a clue what he was looking at.

Maybe it was just the teaching how to pound something hard, but I felt in a teaching mood right now so, pointing to the letters, I started to read, "Day 1." Neo looked up to me. I smiled then looked back at the book.

I knew this wasn't exactly the training I should have done, but it felt appropriate.

So, while pointing to the words and helping Neo hold his bottle to his mouth, I read the first page to him.

"Mom was crying. Baby brother was crying. I had to not cry. Tuffnut…"

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

"Oran berries. Help heal Pokémon of minor injuries. Edible for both humans and Pokémon." I stared at the book's picture of the berry and then back to the one on the plant in front of me.

Blue with a small green stem. About an inch large.

I smiled. Yep. This was the one.

I picked it off the tree for a second, looking it over for any defections and put it to my mouth.

…Felt like I was biting into a rock.

I plopped it back out, confused, then looked back at the book with the page on berry picking.

"…Edible for humans and Pokémon. Recommended breaking outer casing with knife to soften for human consumption."

And this is why we read everything before doing anything.

I took out a small pocket knife, courtesy of Cheren's one year anniversary present from working at the gym, and carefully opened the oran berry up.

A light blue juice flowed from it, as I eagerly placed my mouth beside the hole and sucked up the juices.

"…Wow." Pure oran juice tastes way better than the stuff at the market.

Taking out a plastic bag from my backpack, I threw a few inside. I was aware that food went bad. Mom once made me a peanut butter and bluk berry sandwich once. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed the mold growing under the bread.

And for that matter, neither did I.

I knew they'd last a while, but the book didn't specifically state how long they'd remain eatable till, and I wasn't far enough into Nate's journal for any advice about berry picking (wasn't sure if he even had anything on berries to begin with). Thus, I'd make it a dinner snack for Neo and I.

I tossed the plastic bag into my backpack looked at the pokeball attached to my hip. After eating, Neo took a nap soon after. He fell asleep as I read the first page over and over again, with each time he seemingly grew more and more excited.

I didn't step on any more Pokémon tails after that. Mostly, I made sure not to run into any of them. I figured I'd keep myself safe from harm as long as I kept my distance from the more heavily infested areas or any areas where grass was moving on its own.

I thought it was a good plan.

That is, until I heard a familiar growling behind me that, more or less, made my blood go cold.

I turned around. First thing I noticed was the eyes. Second thing I noticed, the eyes. The third, eyes.

Fourth, a slightly bent in an unfamiliar way tail. I didn't need ask myself if this was just a coincidence.

Standing there, angry as a Beedrill, was the Patrat from before.

"Pat_rat._" He snarled, moving closer to me. I've handled Patrats before, but never a violent one. It was small, but that didn't mean it was defenseless.

I was low on options. I was sure this thing wouldn't leave me alone as long as I was training Neo here. He'd been hunting me. Patrats were scavengers and had low attention spans. This one just spent the better of two to three hours hunting me. Running was not an option.

I was hesitant to get my pocket knife. I didn't want to use it, nor did I know how too properly against someone or something. I just cut small things with it. I wasn't willing or ready to kill this thing for something that was my fault to begin with.

I could throw my backpack at it or use it as a shield. But to be honest, that didn't necessarily mean it would work either. I wasn't strong. I was an average kid in build and height. I wasn't some television hero who fought the good fight against all who challenged him.

Then there was the last option, but Neo was a baby. He hit my hands, hard mind you, but that's all I managed to teach him in the last few hours that I've had him. I'd hoped to teach him so much more before anything like this.

The Patrat snarled.

And I turned coward. I didn't want to fight him. And I hated myself for how my body reached for the pokeball and tossed it instinctively.

Please, please let him be okay.

"Neo, go!"

A red flash and a curled up Mienfoo appeared in front of us. He blinked. He blinked again. He turned to me and looked confused about why he was woken up. "Mienfoo?"

At least he wasn't crying. "Neo! Fight!" I had to work on these command things.

Neo's ears perked a little at what I said. I'd been ramming the word into his head since we started the training. I hoped he remembered.

Then his face went hard. This was it. This is my first, official, all or nothing battle between Pokémon.

I was scared. I was excited too. I was –

Neo got into his stance and looked up to me. "Mien!" He punched in my direction. "Mien! Mien!" He repeated the motion again and again.

It took me a second to realize something. Fight. He thought we were training again. He still didn't understand the concept.

I panicked. "Wait, Neo, that's not-!" But I wasn't able to finish. The Patrat charged from behind and tackled Neo in the back.

I saw Neo's eyes widen from the sudden shock. He fell forward. Hard. The Patrat moved away for a moment, staring at us both. He had the same eyes Neo had when he was studying me. This wasn't the Patrat's first fight.

I wasn't moving. I've seen Pokémon battles before – who hasn't – but seeing it up close with your own Pokémon – major difference.

Maybe some part of me hoped Neo would be invincible. That every hit he took wouldn't even faze him. Like his namesake.

I think I understood then that, while enjoyable, not all movies and television series were realistic. Especially to this kind of experience.

I understood now. I was weak. I _am_ weak. And most importantly, I'm stupid. Stupid to have sent him out. Stupid to have him fight for me. Stupid stupid stupid!

What had I been expecting? I was a kid with a newborn. I should have tried to run, tried to defend myself and only when things looked hopeless would I send him out, if only to run away.

Had this been what Nate felt? Tuffnut, bloody and hurt after the Purrloin attack. What did that feel like?

Would I be able to do this? I wanted to be better than my brothers, but if one little Patrat was doing all this –

"Mienfoo."

- then what hope did I have of-

I paused mid-thought. My head seemed to get back some form of movement as it twisted to where Neo fell.

He was up already. He was up and while his face looked a little scratched up, he stood without a tremble or a hint of fear.

"Neo," I found my voice again. He turned to me and I knew I would recall this moment for a long, long time.

He stared at me.

I expected him to throw a tantrum. He was hurt. I could see that much. But he did not cry.

In fact, he did something quite the opposite.

Slowly, he slid his feet apart. He brought his arms to his sides. His tiny fingers clinched into fists. He looked ahead at the Patrat.

I wasn't sure what was going on. He, Neo, he couldn't fight. He thought it was training. He didn't know what he was doing. He was in danger and he, even if he was a fighting Pokémon, couldn't possibly understand what was going on. A child does not fight something that clearly has been in a fight or two.

I felt myself reach for the pokeball that I put back into my pocket. I had to return him. Get him away before he did something stupid and outrageous and unbelievable.

But I stopped myself. I could feel Neo's eyes on me now. He was watching me, waiting for something. The Patrat stayed away from him, looking for an opening. Neo was practically motionless as his gaze was on me, a look not even Cheren's Stoutland could have achieved.

And then I realized something. I knew absolutely nothing about Neo. Sure we only met hours before but I began to question my understanding of Pokémon at all. Baby Pokémon didn't act like they were trained for battle. I've handled them. They acted as you'd expect. Baby-ish.

But Neo didn't. Neo was different and Hilbert was smart. Very smart. Mom always compared me to him on how we acted. Cheren did too, for that matter.

But what was Hilbert hoping to discover with sending me this Mienfoo? Why send him to me and not Nate or keep it himself? I know he has a penchant for fire Pokémon, but still, something like Neo was remarkable.

What was Neo?

"Foo." I jumped back to reality. Neo still had his eyes on me. The Patrat was looking anxious. I was starting to feel exhausted.

He never left his gaze from me. He was waiting. And now, as I looked between the two Pokémon, I knew why now.

"Neo," I don't know where my voice was coming from. I knew what he wanted. I knew what had to be said. And looking into his eyes, I'll admit, I felt calmer. My head stopped feeling like hot water was pouring through it and I began to think normally again.

And so, I didn't hesitate the one word I knew he understood so very little of.

"Fight."

The moment after was dramatic, to say the least. I watch, or rather watched, a lot of television back home. It was soothing and entertaining and for a kid who didn't have any friends his own age, it was a comfort.

The Patrat skittered forward for another tackle.

Neo didn't move.

The Patrat leapt forward.

Neo did not move.

The Patrat was barely a foot away from a full on hit.

Neo moved.

"Mien!"

Pop!

I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. Neo's fist was outwards from his body, straight into the face of the flying Patrat. He stopped the rodent in its place, the hit so loud I could have sworn it broke the rat's nose.

He pulled back his fist, allowing the clearly unconscious Patrat to fall ungracefully to the ground, blood coming from its nose and teeth and darkening the grass.

Neo got out of his stance. I was still staring at him, ignoring the blood on his yellow hand as he walked over to me.

Then, he started to cry.

"MIIIIIEEEENNNFFOOOO!" I was taken aback by the sudden change in appearance. Now, I had the baby Neo back. He was holding his hand up to me and, from what I could see, it was sprained with that last pound.

I was quiet as I looked him over. Fresh tears down his face, trembling a little and clearly crying in pain.

He was my baby again. And I started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" I couldn't stop. It was too funny. I could hear Neo whimper a little as I cracked up in front of him, puzzled, as I took him in my arms and squeezed him as hard as I could.

I wasn't sure if I was laughing because we won our first battle; I wasn't sure if I was laughing because of just how Neo was; I wasn't sure if I was laughing because the entire experience just exhausted me.

I held onto that little Pokémon until he was done crying and I was done laughing. Neo was Neo. I accepted that. He was a mystery worth solving. He was no natural at a Pokémon battle and would still require much more training before I felt he and I could take a gym leader. I wasn't upset though. We had time. Nate spent three days on this route before he felt comfortable enough to move on.

When the time came, we'd be ready to move on.

Neo and I against the world.

I reached into my pocket and took out Dexter and checked the time.

_5:13 PM_

Only six hours into this and I felt exhausted.

Taking Neo in my arms, I laid under one of the trees near to the route pathway, sure that the Patrat would trouble us no more.

Neo was already asleep in my arms as I lied down, exhausted physically while my head felt like a splinter went through it.

Closing my eyes, I went over how things were going so far.

Stopped a crying Neo. Check.

Left home. Check.

Stepped on a Patrat. Check.

Ran away from said Patrat. Check.

Started teaching Neo how to be a fighter. Check.

Read to Neo. Check.

Probably chipped a tooth on an oran berry. Check.

Met Patrat again. Check.

Had Neo win me my first official Pokémon battle.

So far, not a bad first day.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

Nate's helpful hints number 24:

As the trainer must have faith in the Pokémon, so must your Pokémon have faith in you.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

Next Episode:

_I meet __**the**__ Alder and find out who got rid of the paparazzi on my birthday._


	3. Floccesy, Shrek and the Former Champ

Nate's helpful hints number 32:

Remember, your team is your new family.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

_Day 4_

_Alder jumped twenty feet off a cliff yesterday. Right out of the blue, in my path. Talk about random._

_The guy didn't even recognize me at first. We met last year when Hilb kicked him out of his spot as champion. I shook his hand and everything. _

_Crazy old fart._

_I followed him into Floccesy as he talked about training. I admit I got a little excited then. Alder was the first Unovan Champion. He had been for over forty years. He'd trained my brother to become the next champion and now he was offering to train me. What wasn't there to love?_

_He told me about Hugh. He passed me by two days ago and was training on route 20. Some best friend he was, leaving me in the dust on 19._

_Route 20 is the first route coming out of Aspertia that I could deal out with some trainers. I was nervous, I'll admit. Aside from Hugh, this would have been my first Pokémon battle and I couldn't vouch that Tuffnut would be up for it. He was still pretty banged up and while the potions mom gave me helped, I wasn't 100% sure I wanted him to fight in a Pokémon battle just yet._

_I didn't have time to really think on it, however, when some kid jumped out of a bush right beside me and challenged me then and there._

_(A picture of Nate and a kid in a bright orange hat and t-shirt hung below the passage, both smiling at the camera alongside a smug looking Tuffnut and angry looking Patrat)_

_Turns out, had nothing to worry about. Tuffnut took his Patrat off the side of the bridge and into the water, nearly drowned it too. Had to scold him on being careful as well as apologize. He was a good kid and a good sport about it, even after he handed his required trainer's battle prize money. He said he would keep training and challenge me one day when he evolved his Patrat._

_Terrell Pycin. He was cool. I'd remember him as my first victory out in the real world._

_The battles afterwards weren't as exciting. Outside of the battles, I wasn't sure if I wanted to catch any of the Pokémon in the area or not. Sewaddle could be useful, considering Tuffnut's disadvantage, but it just didn't scream 'me.'_

_I looked at my brother's Pokémon. He didn't catch anything until after his second gym badge to Lenora. He caught himself a Pansear, a fire Pokémon, like Ember. He named him Rafiki._

_When I called him to ask why he caught two fire Pokémon and didn't consider the disadvantage it would put him against water trainers, I remember him saying that Rafiki just seemed like a good choice for a first catch._

_I wanted my first to be something equally impressive. And so far, nothing on the route was catching my attention. Matters didn't improve when some hiker guy was being a real prick and not letting me pass because I didn't have a gym badge (hope mom doesn't read the prick part)._

_And that's how I found myself at the well-known ranch of –_

"Mienfoo!" I glanced up from my spot in the journal. Neo was jumping through my bag, scattering my stuff onto the wet grass. Again.

"Neo!" I yelled, closing up the journal and making my way to the backpack. I pulled the little guy out, finding him sucking on an oran berry excitedly, "No! You ask me first!" If I've told him once, I've told him at least five other times.

He just gazed at me unconcernedly, still sucking on the rock-hard oran berry. I plucked it out of his mouth and laid him down. He wasn't listening well today, that's for sure.

"You," I pointed to him, "ask me," I pointed to myself, "before you can get this!" I pointed at the slobbery berry in my hand.

He looked pained as he reached up to take it from me. I pulled it away from him and gave him a look. "No." I had to put my foot down. If I didn't stop this now, he'd never learn.

He didn't relent yet, "Foo-foo!" He tried to scamper up me to get it, but I just grabbed ahold of him and placed him down.

"Ask first." Now I really was feeling like a parent.

Neo paused for a moment as he looked at me and I kid you not, his face slowly began to twist into the usual pained expression he wore when he didn't get his way.

I could have smacked him. Instead, I snapped my fingers in his face, stopping him before the screaming started again. "No. Ask first." He knew what it meant. I'd been pushing the idea of what 'asking' was for some time now. He understood by now what I was instructing him to do, even if he was neglectful to actually listen to what he was being told to do.

But hey, sixth-time the charm, right?

He stared at me, eyes watering, before he rubbed them dry and held out his hand to me, like I taught him four times ago. At least he was listening, sort of, "Enfoo?"

I hoped he was learning now. Natural at whatever physical stuff I taught him, true, but manners? Not his forte.

Reaching into one of my pockets, I pulled out the small pocketknife and cut a tiny sliver of it off. Despite being rock-hard for the teeth, oran berries seemed to soften considerably when I used my knife. Never could understand why. Just another one of those things I'd have to figure out on my own, I suppose.

"Here," I passed him the small piece, easily appeasing him, as he eagerly began to chew it in delight.

Momentarily pacifying the Martial Arts Pokémon, I began to put the wet items into my backpack once more, thinking over our last couple of weeks out on the route.

During the first week on the route, we didn't have any more encounters or attacks from the mad-Patrat, nor did I have any more encounters with tail stepping-ons. For the most part, all I did was help Neo with whatever I could think of in accordance to properly training him.

Cheren's book was more helpful than anything, and I partially wished I'd read it before I started teaching Neo how to do a proper pound in the first place.

Special sections of information were given on just about everything a new trainer should know before he or she stepped out on her journey (apparently, I hadn't read this book before). Looking at it now, it was a good size larger and heavier than I initially believed it was, with information on the history of Unova, cities, landscapes, public safety matters, what a trainer should be most aware of on certain routes, and so on.

My favorite section was the training tips for new Pokémon. After all, not everyone had a Big Three Region Pokémon. Some of us, like myself, started out with blank slates. That's when the book became very helpful.

A whole forty pages dedicated to working your Pokémon to be the best it can be (with a disclaimer that, while tested and created by the Unovan region gym leaders, they could not be held accountable for their success rate with certain Pokémon personalities and characteristics).

The effects were variable, at first. Elesa's suggestion of bathing with new starters would help with the budding relationship. I would have laughed on how Neo took his bath, half of the time trying to fight me to let him go in the water alone, the other half holding on to me so I wouldn't let him drown.

Lenora's suggestion was sleeping with it outside of its pokeball. I experienced that on its first day. It worked, mostly. He loved to wake up early, earlier then I was used to, which meant if I didn't wake with him, he'd cry.

Drayden and Brycen, the aging and now retired dragon and Ice Pokémon gym leaders, suggested training options that I put to work with Neo.

Stone dodging: mainly me tossing stones at Neo and hoping he would move out-of-the-way of them. At first, I had to deal with a lot of crying and injuries that oran berry juice did wonders for, but eventually, Neo understood what I was telling him to do.

I yell dodge, he jumped out of a stone's path. Took little over three hours for that trick to stick.

Blocking: simply put, I had him start punching me as I held my arms up trying to stop him from hitting my face. It took one bloody nose and a two bruised arms to get him to understand what I wanted him to do. It might have been better to teach him this before the rock throwing exercise, because every time I tried to give him even a slow punch to the arms, something that couldn't have hurt me, he looked between his arms and dodged.

This did not work out for him as much as the rock throwing, mainly because I couldn't hit or catch him during our training times. He kept doing what he did with the rocks; watching where I'd go and moving out-of-the-way before I could get him.

It was only when he was occupied by a berry I planted that I managed to flick him in the back of the head.

He cried after that, but eventually I got him to understand what I was asking of him. He still dodged more than anything, but at least he understood when he needed it, he would not have to take the hit upfront like he did with that Patrat.

After being on the route for little over a week, I'd gone through my own training of sorts. For example, cooking. Protein bars, fine, but I was running out of patience for them and their bland taste.

I scavenged for berries high and low, including mushrooms that were edible, according to the book, and offered no unwanted side effects. It also said had a section on how to skin and cook wild Pokémon. While I had eaten plenty of cooked meals that I knew of were from wild Pokémon, I wasn't exactly up for the challenge of cooking a Pidove just yet. Heck, wasn't even sure Neo was up to the challenge against a flying type yet.

My first night of cooking ended with interesting results. I learned how to use the matches my mom gave me for a fire and almost burnt myself the first few times. With the weather still in the springtime, I had no worries about keeping warm at night, but cooking the vegetables was tricky and I had to be careful not to burn them.

I threw up the first night of the veggie dinner. It wasn't from the food so much as I didn't like the bland taste of mushrooms as much as I thought I would. I got used to it after taking things slower, adjusting to the foreign tastes, but I was cautious from then on.

When I got to Floccesy, I told myself, I was ordering a pizza.

Clothes weren't as much of an issue as I thought they'd be. Cheren taught me how to use a washer when I was at his gym and even showed me how people used to do it before machines. I was glad the information stuck with me.

The weather was mostly clear skies with only a couple rain showers. Nothing to be concerned with, aside from making sure to find someplace dry to stay under, with the worst problem being keeping Neo out of the rain till it passed. I kept him in 'time out,' or in his pokeball, until the rain stopped.

The major issues were the Pokémon in the area. And that included Neo.

It wasn't even the battling portion of the route I was worried about. Rather, it was what they were doing to me that was getting on my nerves.

Lillipup howling at the moon in the middle of the night; Pidove pooping on me (now I knew how Nate felt); Neo occasionally running off somewhere and waking me up in the dawning hours; the Patrats trying to steal from me and the Purrloin were just _creepy._

After our one-week anniversary, I knew it would probably have to be sooner rather than later that I sent Neo to fight against the local wildlife. I couldn't stay here forever and Neo wasn't exactly foreign to the whole fighting thing now.

I gave it some thought, but figured another week of this route would be enough to get my Mienfoo up to par for what was ahead. The route itself was a rather boring environment, to be sure, but Neo kept things entertaining, at least.

Thinking of Neo's training made me think about the Big Three regional starters. Most of the starters were given to their trainers only a couple months after birth before being given away. Bit of an age difference from my almost-soon-to-be three-week-old Neo, but I figured with a little more training with the rocks, a little discipline work and avoiding all potential Pokémon threats, we'd be all set for Floccesy.

Fate, however, had other plans.

Four days ago, Neo got into a fight with a couple Lillipup in the taller grasses. He went off wandering again as I was reading over Cheren's book and took full advantage of being away from my company.

I wasn't sure how it started. He might have wandered into their territory, they might have been upset over something; all I know is that, by the time I reached where I heard the loud cries of the Lillipup, he was standing over two unconscious Lillipup, uninjured.

I didn't know how to take that. Sure, I was proud he won, especially with the lack of blood on the ground, another plus, but I kind of wished he'd stopped and waited for me to be there.

I couldn't help but smile, though. My Pokémon just beat up some neighborhood kids. I was kinda proud.

Neo looked scared. I didn't believe for a second he attacked them. If anything, he seemed more scared at the fact he ran off again and that I would be upset with him.

I comforted him and let the Lillipup sleep off their pain. When they woke up, it was another clue on who started the fight when they growled angrily at Neo before quickly making a dash into the tall grasses.

Neo looked clueless to why they were upset. I wasn't sure how to take him beating two Lillipup on his own, but that was quickly subsided when a new threat occurred with Neo's person. One that would ruin socks, shirts, blankets and sneakers all over my person.

Teeth. He was teething.

Over the next couple days, he chewed everything – anything he could get his hands and mouth on. It wasn't until I discovered what effect the oran berries had on his teeth, cut or not, that I solved the problem before losing more of my shoes. He still drank formula a bit, but I found small pieces of oran or other berries were enough to not get him to choke.

He was starting to eat solid foods, just like Cheren said he would.

Thus, we came to the current day, with Neo sucking on his new favorite treat and me trying to keep my stuff dry. I was happy with the progress we made. Despite staying away from Floccesy longer than I hoped I would have had to, this experience wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Just a lot of work. Hard work, mind you, but I could handle it. Anything my brothers could do, I could do better.

I planned what I'd do once I reached Floccesy. First, get a room at the Pokémon center. Rooming could really pack up in these places, according to Cheren's guidebook, and the sooner you got one, the better. In the morning, I'd check out the town for a while, show Neo the sites, resupply on a few things and have a day of fun before heading onto route 20.

I admit the thought of actually challenging trainers scared me a bit. I'd seen a few trainers while I was camping out on the route and, for the most part, they just ignored me and went on their way to Aspertia. They couldn't legally challenge me, so I felt calmer with that idea than I did about fighting on route 20.

But that was okay. Nate's journal said he was nervous too. So long as I kept my head on straight and didn't panic, I'd be fine.

Right?

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

It was nearing five in the afternoon when we passed under the hilltop overlooking the town of Floccesy. The walk was much more pleasurable than I thought it would be. Sun was shining, Neo was jumping into puddles and I was making good time. Even the five hours seemed to breeze by without many troubles, aside from a Patrat (different from the first one) and a Purrloin attack.

If I'd been worried before on whether Neo was ready to move on, his beating the two Pokémon, with only a scratch or two, into submission was more than enough to set my fears aside.

He even listened to what I said! How awesome is that?

Floccesy was a small town, quite rural from the rest of the region, but had a few main attractions that made it something exceptional and enticing for trainers and tourists alike to come to.

One of the main attractions was the house of the first champion of Unova, Alder.

Hundreds of trainers each year came to ask for guidance or training from him. My brothers were two of them.

He was getting old, however. Recent news suggested he was coming down with something foul but, as I knew all too well, the media could not be trusted with every bit of information.

They'd make a Skitty stuck in a tree sound like a Mew sighting.

The other was the old clock tower in the middle of town. Didn't really know much about it, but it was neat, in an old, probably-gonna-timber-soon kind of way.

Walking past the cliff side beside the town's Pokémon center, I felt like a cowboy out of one of those old PokeStar films, making my way into the Pokémon center with Neo in absolute awe at the large red-roofed building, its sliding doors almost making him jump off in surprise.

"Hello," I jumped, ruining the cowboy-image, as I turned to see a woman in a white nurse's gown smiling down at me, "Welcome to the Pokémon center. My name is Nurse Joy. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

I was stunned. She was pretty, I mean _really pretty,_ and had a smile that reminded me of my mother. I felt a little homesick just looking at her. "Uhm, uh, y-yeah." Yeah, cowboy-image definitely ruined, "C-can I get a room for the night, p-please?"

She giggled. I was starting to feel self-conscious. Maybe I should have taken a bath before this.

"No problem. If you will follow me, we'll get you all set up for tonight," I nodded, not really trusting my voice, as we made our way to a nearby counter.

I looked around as we walked to the center's, well, center. A Pokémon center was built to house, accommodate and serve Pokémon trainer needs. This included a cafeteria area to the left of the entrance, with a few trainers sitting at the tables, waiting for dinner to start alongside their Pokémon. I gazed a couple of bathrooms off to my right, somewhat thankful to be allowed to use a toilet after so long. An official Pokémon trading device was off to the side by the stairs to the second floor, along with a group of telephones and a small living room area, complete with fireplace and decent sized television.

And the best part of all: it was all free! The Unovan government funded these places substantially for the convenience and purpose of helping trainers in need.

Arceus, I love being a Unovan.

Making our way to the front, she smiled to me as she clicked a few buttons onto her computer, "Alright, we do have an opening for a single on the second floor. Would room 229 be alright with you?" That smile again. I could only nod, "Excellent, we'll have it all set up for you in no time. You can pick up your key whenever you're ready," I gave her my identification card, she swiped it once then glanced at Neo, who I was just noticing was giving her his best 'look-of-complete-analysis' gaze. It didn't seem to bother her, "Would you like me to take your Pokémon for you?"

"Huh?" I felt cautious now. No. I did not want this lady who I have known for thirty seconds taking away my Neo, even if she did give me a room to sleep in.

What was she, nuts?

She looked startled, "No, I meant, would you like me to look over your Pokémon? Heal and make sure everything is alright with them."

"…Oh." I knew that. Of course I knew they did that. Why hadn't that clicked with me?

I looked over to Neo. He looked fine, but he was a baby. Maybe it would have been better for him to be looked over, just in case. He was only going on three weeks old, after all.

I picked him up under his arm, holding him out to the nurse who reached down for him.

"MIEN!" Neo screamed the moment her hands brushed his fur. I pulled him back, as he looked at me with a blank, innocent expression. I blinked. Had I imagined that? I moved him back towards the nurse. "MIEN!" Again, I pulled him back. Even the nurse was looking concerned as I shot her my best 'what do I do now' face.

I put him down on the counter between the nurse and me, "Neo, listen," I mumbled. I could feel some eyes on me from around the room, "you need to go with the nice lady now, okay?" I was hitting the silly voice note now, "You have to be a good boy now, okay?"

He glanced back at the nurse, who gave him a smile I kinda felt envious towards, before looking at me again, "Mii-enn…" He stood up on the counter, turned to the nurse and held his arms up for her.

She smiled, picking him up like she would a newborn, even tickling his stomach a little, earning a delighted giggle, "Aww, aren't you a smart little guy. Yes you are, yes you are!" He kept giggling, the nurse enjoying the Mienfoo's childish laughter, as I handed the woman Neo's pokeball over the counter quietly.

Still giggling, she escorted the young Pokémon to the backroom of the center, the door closing quietly behind them as I felt suddenly very alone in the large building.

I glanced around, trying to find something to do or someone to talk to until Neo was done with the nurse. The trainers in the lobby seemed occupied with their conversations; dinner wouldn't be ready for another thirty or so minutes, if the sign by the entrance to the cafeteria was anything to go by, and my only Pokémon was off in the back of the center getting checked on.

I just realized that, for the first time since I left Aspertia, I had no one to talk to.

Glancing over the rest of the center's lobby, my gaze found its way back to the staircase, where a couple of open phone lines waited silently to be used.

I paused for a second, before making my way over to them. I guess making a call home wouldn't hurt.

Taking the phone off the hanger, I punched in a few hard buttons, hearing the phone ring on the other line in response. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, to be honest. It'd been two weeks since I even saw my mom, let alone talked with her. Did I say hello? Would that have been a good place to start things?

I heard the other line click on. I held my breath.

"…_Hello?"_

I just realized how very tired my legs felt.

"…_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

"…" No noise from my mouth. Not a good start to a conversation.

"…_Nate? Nate is that you? If this is another one of your silly prank calls? If it is, I'll have your father-!"_

"Hi mom," my voice was shaking. I didn't mean to interrupt her, "It's me."

"…_Honey? Honey is that you? Is that my baby?" _I could hear the tears even through the phone.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Yeah. Yeah, it-it's me. Hi."

"_Hi baby. How are you?"_ I felt a little like crying. I'll admit it, I missed my mommy.

"Fine, fine. Just-just fine, thanks. I'm in Floccesy, now. Just got here a couple minutes ago," I paused, hearing her laugh over the phone.

"_You've been on route 19 this whole time?"_ I expected her to be upset by this. Instead, she was laughing.

I smiled, even if she couldn't see it, "Yeah, I, uh, I've been training Neo up. He-he's a strong guy. Smart too. Makes an Alakazam look like a Slowpoke!" Poor joke, but she laughed anyway.

"_That's awesome honey. Really, really awesome,"_ I could almost see the proudness on her face. Anyone else would question if a baby could fight at Neo's age. But mom wasn't a trainer. She just praised me and made me smile, _"So-so tell me all about it. What was it like? Were you scared? I can't believe you were out there for two weeks alone!"_

I was smiling and I just couldn't stop now, "Well, uh, actually, on the first day, I stepped on a Patrat's tail…"

Over the next half-an-hour, I gave her a rough summary of how Neo and I were doing. All the while, she laughed and praised and told me how proud she was of me. I loved every minute of it.

She was laughing about how Neo fought against the nurse, _"Oh that is just adorable! You, young man, have one great partner!"_

I nodded even if she couldn't see it, "Yeah, I think so to." I looked up from the phone to see Nurse Joy smiling down at me, a pink-and-cream-colored Pokémon standing beside her, holding a tray with a pokeball on it. I realized Neo must have been done now, "Hey, mom, listen, Neo's done now so I'll call you later okay?"

"_Oh, okay sweetie. Well, call me back before you leave for route 20, okay? And don't forget to brush your teeth! Oh, and call your father when you have the chance, okay? Oh! And your brothers too, especially Hilbert. He'll be so proud of you. Oh, and-"_

"I get it mom! I will! I love you, bye!"

"_Bye, sweet-"_ I hung up the phone before she could say anymore. I forgot how much mom liked to talk over the phone.

I turned to Nurse Joy and her weird, pink friend, "Uh, sorry about that."

She shook her head, "It was no problem at all," she grabbed the pokeball off the tray and handed it to me, "Your Mienfoo is a perfectly healthy young boy. I must admit though, I'm surprised you're starting a journey with a Pokémon so young. Does he even know any attacks yet?"

"Uh, yeah, a few," I lied, pound was the only thing I believe he knew, "but he's very strong and he does really well with me. That isn't a problem, is it?" I was worried I'd get in trouble for endangering an infant Pokémon, but all the nurse did was giggle and shake her head.

"Not as long as he's kept safe and sound, I don't believe you're breaking any laws." That was a relief. I reached up to my pokeball and allowed a red beam of energy to flow to my shoulder, Neo successfully holding on. He popped his head up and gave the nurse one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on him. She laughed, "Bye little guy! We'll miss you!"

Her assistant Pokémon waved too, "Au-di-no!" Neo waved back at them both, watching as they casually walked away to the back of the center once more.

I gave my partner a look, "You little love machine." Whether he understood or not, he gave me that same, brightly lit smile of his, "Come on. I'm sure we can get you a warm bottle in the kitchen by now."

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

_7:23 PM_

Time passed. Dinner was easy enough, though no pizza. I did appreciate a cool drink and a warm meal, though, so no complaints to the chef. I passed on a few berries to Neo, along with a warm bottle, and he ate it in his usual, smiling fashion.

Staring at some of the other trainers in the building, I couldn't help but feel somewhat out of place. A lot of them were older than I was, well into their mid-teens, and they seemed to stick to their own groups of two to three, one or two Pokémon out with them.

I was hesitant to talk with them, though. I'd been all over the news just a couple weeks ago. My hair hadn't grown too much to distance myself from Hilbert and Nate's little brother, but so long as no one stared at me long enough to get a fix or an idea of who I might have been, the better.

Looking back at the trainers and their Pokémon, I saw a Leavanny talking alongside a Seismitoad, along with a Drifblim gesturing angrily towards something that looked like a worm out of a red shell.

Hey, I didn't know every Pokémon, sue me.

I kept my eye on a Ninetales in the far corner of the room talking with her trainer. I mean, _literally _talkingwith her trainer. Around its neck, like a collar, was one of those Silph Co. Pokémon-Communicators (or a PokeCom).

I'll admit, I wanted a Ninetales, but I definitely wanted one of those PokeComs for Neo, if for no other reason than to eliminate the language barrier between us. As far I knew, they were a bit expensive, and even if I wanted to buy one, I'd probably be set back on my money quite a bit. I'd have to save up from battles and gym prize money before

Watching the girl talk to her Ninetales, I glanced over at Neo sucking on another berry, unpeeled. "Would you like a PokeCom?"

He stopped sucking, "En-foo?"

I pointed to the Ninetales, "That. Do you want one of those?" He glanced at the direction of the Pokémon, blinking, before dropping the berry, jumping off the table (surprising me he could jump down from that height) and making a bee-line for the Ninetales.

Oh crap.

"Wait, Neo!" He wasn't listening, again, as I scampered to pick him up before he did something he shouldn't have.

Didn't help he was still small enough to run under the tables without trouble while I ran around them as fast as I could.

He reached them first, looking up at the Ninetales with a fixed look of awe. In return, the Ninetales, seemingly just noticing his staring, bent its head down to stare at the smaller Pokémon.

Neo stared at the Ninetales right in the eyes, the trainer beside the two looking at the little guy curiously, before his tiny hands started to roam her face.

He must have enjoyed the fir on his fingers, probably the first he ever felt aside from his own. Even the Ninetales seemed to enjoy the little guy's hands exploring her face.

I reached him a second too late. Neo's tiny hands wandered to the holes of her nose then went straight up them, giggling as it did.

He was picking someone else's nose.

"Ahh!" I wasn't sure if I was the one who yelled or if it was the Ninetales' owner. I yanked Neo away as the fully-evolved Pokémon's nostrils, who looked shocked at being pulled away.

The Ninetales was just as surprised, to say the least, moving its nose around and scratching it after the sudden invasion of personal space.

Its owner bent down to check on her, "Sally! Are you okay?" Sally the Ninetales? "You!" I glanced up to the trainer, who was glaring at me as I held onto Neo, "Your midget Mienfoo attacked my Sally! Inside of the Pokémon center! I should report you!"

I didn't take the threat seriously. Baby Pokémon attacking Ninetales through picking of nose? I could see the article already.

"It wasn't his fault!" I defended, "He does that to everyone!"

"Eww! He picks people's noses! He's a sicko!"

What was this girl, three? She had to be around sixteen, just under Hilbert or Cheren's age. She was acting like a pregnant Stoutland.

"That's not what I mean! He just likes feeling faces! He's never picked them before!" He's tried to explore the inside of my mouth before, sure, but she didn't have to know that.

That didn't seem to help the situation, though, as she petted her nose-irritated Ninetales comfortably, "You should keep that thing on a leash."

I could say the same for you, "He's just a baby! I'm sorry, alright!" We were drawing attention to ourselves. Neo was just staring at the Ninetales with an expression I couldn't read.

"Mienfoo."

The Ninetales gazed over to us, giving one last scratch its nose before giving what I assumed was a nod, "Nine-tales, Nine."

The girl looked at the fox with a betrayed look, "Don't apologize! He's in the wrong here!"

"Nine-Ninetales."

"What?! What do you mean you were apologizing on my behalf?!"

That did it. I could hear laughter around the room, as the girl's face flushed a shade of red.

I snickered despite myself. Neo laughed too, though I expected it was because I was laughing, rather than him actually understanding what was going on.

"Ahh! Return!" The Ninetales disappeared back into its ball, the girl angrily shrinking it to miniaturize size and stomping off in a huff, "You two just stay away from me, you hear!"

I glanced at Neo, who waved to the retreating girl.

Could that count as my first Pokémon battle win?

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

_8:01 P.M_

"So, the collars only work for you then?" I asked, as Nurse Joy looked over the counter, holding up a dark, black collar looking thing in front of me.

"Yep. They're specifically designed for trainer use only. A security feature for anyone trying to steal your PokeCom without your permission," she then went into technical detail on how the device genetic signatured itself to my listening capability. It sounded cool, amazing even, almost impossible, but Silph Co. made the exceptional and the impossible. Even though I understood not even a tenth of what she was talking about, it still sounded amazing. At least now I understood why I couldn't understand Sally the Ninetales, despite the collar.

PokeComs were definitely a big thing for the Unova region right now, with Hilbert endorsing one of the latest models. They were kind of like cell phones (another thing I'd have to buy eventually); they came in many forms and judging by the model, it could have better or worse capabilities.

Some had potential to boost abilities, such as storing electricity, and some had the limited potential of healing one's Pokémon to a limited degree. I had to admit, they had potential, and had the extra benefit of being legal in, and out, of battles. That had potential, especially with certain Pokémon who couldn't hold items in battle.

Staring at the device, I couldn't help but utter a low, "Wow," in appreciation of the work put into it.

"Mien." I was really starting to originate 'Mien' to just about anything at this point. Was that his answer to everything?

Looking it over one last time, I gazed up at the nurse and couldn't resist asking what was on my mind, "Uh, ma'am, do you mind if I try that one on my Mienfoo? You know, just to try it out?"

Neo was lying on the counter, staring at the black collar in the nurse's hand curiously. I wondered what he'd sound like or what he'd say with it on.

The nurse frowned, "I'm afraid this collar is already signatured to our Audino here." Ah, yes, one of the downsides of the device I remembered. It would take a few hours to calibrate it to Neo's language, since it was already adjusted for the helpful Audino in the center.

I frowned, but understood. Guess I would just hope to buy one when I actually had money to spare, "So, how much do a basic one of these cost anyway?"

She told me.

"…Do these things have coupons or discount stores or…?" She laughed. I was being serious.

"Well, I can't help you with finding you a PokeCom, but your room is prepared now, if you're ready?" She pulled out a key with the number 229 engraved on it.

Taking the keys, I offered my thanks and headed towards the stairs.

Neo jumped off me before I even took the first step, moving up to them and attempting to climb them himself. I shook my head. Had I been like this with mom and dad?

That reminded me, I should probably have given dad a call. Dad, at least, to thank him for my birthday. It was rare Nate picked up his phone, especially with the service Johto sometimes, and Hilbert-

He called you. You didn't call him.

I glanced up at Neo halfway up the stairs.

I could call them in the morning.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

The room was nice. Very nice. Bed made, plenty of space, no windows (I got plenty of outside anyway) and my own bathroom. Truth be told, I was feeling pretty good right now.

Neo stared at the room, probably taking in many new sites today alone. In hindsight, I should have been a little concerned with him taking in all of these new sites. It could be unnerving to be somewhere completely new from what you were used to.

I knew my first night outside on route 19 had been a similar feeling. New environment, no roof over my head, all alone aside from Neo, it was scary.

The next night was better, when I was more sure (and exhausted) that nothing would happen, but I could still recall the fear. How would Neo deal with all of this?

Didn't take more than ten minutes for the little guy to have flushed the toilet more than a dozen times, attempt to drink the water from said toilet (luckily, still too small to get his head all the way in there) and jump up and down on the bed like the nursery rhyme, 'Five little Aipom jumping on the bed.'

Yeah. This should have surprised me less than it did.

"Alright Neo," I caught him mid jump, and despite his struggling to let him go, I held on hard, "time for your first bath in a tub."

He stopped at the word 'tub', "Mi?"

"Yes, tub. Trust me, you'll love it," I opened the door to the bathroom, seeing a simple set for your typical bathroom, and made my way to the good sized tub at the end.

I placed Neo inside of it, "Stay," he listened, showing a rare moment of discipline, as he looked around tubs surrounding. "Watch," I turned the nozzle and water flowed from the faucet into the tub.

I wasn't sure what the right temperature was for a fighting Pokémon, especially one with fur, but I turned it to what I considered warm and let it flow to him.

At first, he kept away from the water, not sure of what to make of it, considering he was mostly used to seeing water from the rivers on route 19. He tested it with a light tap of his foot, like I'd done the first day we tested the river water, before carefully putting both feet in and allowing it to rise upwards.

He sat down when the water reached his knees and started patting the water excitedly. I guess this was the first time he could actually play with it without me having to hold onto him in fear of drowning.

Watching him in the water, I was reminded of the old home movies my mom took of me, Nate and Hilbert's first baths. I cried, to my embarrassment. Nate tried to kill mom and dad with water the second he even touched the water. And Hilbert, to Nate and I's mutual dislike, was calm and relaxed.

At least we were given cooler names, we'd remind him.

I turned off the water and began to use some of the lotions the center conveniently had and rubbed them over Neo, "Close your eyes," I told him, rubbing it on his head, as he continued to splash the water despite his eyes being closed.

Once I was sure he was clean, and he thoroughly reminded me of a wet Lillipup with all his wet fur covering his eyes, I pulled him out, dried him off with a towel, and let him go crazy on the bed again.

Looking at the tub, I wasn't sure if I should take a bath or maybe a shower, myself. Sure, I was used to baths since I was a kid and only recently took showers at Cheren's advice that they were faster and easier to handle (which they were), but after the long trek through the route, would anyone really blame me for choosing relaxation over convenience?

I paused, then closed the door, threw off my clothes and started the water on my bath.

Just one more couldn't hurt, right?

Besides, I think I earned it. Two weeks on the route, at the ten years old, all the while smelling like forest and Mienfoo all over, I think I earned it.

Don't judge me.

I was quick, I enjoyed it for ten minutes then was out before you could say Feraligatr.

I opened my door to the bedroom and knew I wouldn't be taking a bath ever again.

Bed ruined, berry bag eaten, backpacks contents on the floor, and Neo was nowhere to be seen.

"Neo?" I called. No answer. I moved into the room, throwing the rest of my backpacks contents on the floor, "Neo?!" Not there. I moved to the bed and messed up the sheets. Not there either, "Neo!" I yelled, not caring if someone heard me. This was bad. This was really, really-

"Foo?"

"Ahhhh!" I jumped, the towel falling off me, as I looked down at the small, curious face of Neo under my bed. He blinked, startled at my yell, before I reached down, pulled him right out from under the bed and hugged him with about as much force as I could muster.

Yeah, naked wet kid hugging his Pokémon, I know what you're thinking, I was being stupid and over the top.

The door to the room had been locked, my money untouched; and they were in a Pokémon station. Odds were you weren't going to get out of here with an illegal activity so easily.

I was usually smart about these things. But I panicked. I thought I'd lost him in the span of two weeks. Even Nate wasn't as stupid to lose a Pokémon in a locked bedroom.

I acted naïvely. I was a trainer. I needed to be better than this.

Still mentally scolding myself, I held onto Neo and didn't let him go for some time. I had my Pokémon back (one who never left, mind you, but still) and I was sure to not let him go anytime soon.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

After doing a little detective and realizing the little guy just went rampant after a sugar rush on a sitrus berry, I made sure to scold him on the mess he made. He seemed ready to cry, though, so I held back on my reprimanding.

It would only occur to me later that night that I realized he ate an entire berry, uncut with the couple of teeth he had.

Pokémon were truly something. Those berries were hard unless cut, but his teeth seemed to break through them, no problem. It was surprising, to say the least.

After cleaning up the bedroom, with the assistance of a regretful looking Neo, and throwing on a new pair of sleepwear, we both found sleep came easily enough after that. The rush of energy that came with looking for Neo really took its toll out of me, along with the long day of walking to Floccesy, we found we were both out like a light soon after our heads hit the soft furniture.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

"So, first things first, resupply. New matches, a few potions for you, and I'm thinking about getting a new blanket, since you chewed through the last one," I glanced up to him on my shoulder, "any other suggestions?"

He stared at me, "Mi?"

"Yes, you."

He looked out over the Floccesy street, "Mien."

"…Right. How about you just look around the store when we get there, okay?" He paused in, what I hoped, was him starting understand just what I was talking about, before nodding his affirmative.

The sun was up by the time Neo and I woke up, thoroughly exhausted from yesterday's events. Even Neo let me sleep in a little, which was much appreciated.

We had breakfast. Sausage, bacon and a variety of anything else meaty I could get my hands on. Neo had a bottle and a couple, very small pieces of a pancake I had, just so he could taste them.

It surprised us both, I think, to find how many trainers were already up and moving throughout the center. Some were in the dining hall grabbing breakfast, but a good number of them were checking out the news.

Something to do with the Kanto region and an explosion off the coast. I really didn't care too much.

Walking out of the center, I thought the best thing to do was resupply and discover costs. Some items and gifts were more expensive in other towns, so depending on the prices here, I'd have to check if it was worth the cost or not.

Walking through town, I had to admit, it really did differ from Aspertia City. It was small, with about a dozen or so homes alone, with roughly a similar number of shops. The clock tower stood ominous and old in the center of it all and, like I said before, looked ready to topple over at any moment.

It's around that point Neo perked up on my shoulder. "Neo?" He stared fixatingly at the group of trees just to the side of the town. I stared at them, trying to get an idea of what he was looking at, before the little guy plopped off my shoulder and ran. "Huh?! Wait, Neo!"

Any other circumstances, the one-foot-something Pokémon wouldn't be able to outrun me, but having taken my backpack with me to see what I could fit inside from the shop, the little guy barely out ran me.

I wondered how it looked like, a kid chasing his Pokémon into the forest. Did it look like I needed help? Cause I could have used some right now!

I lost him soon after I ran into the woods. The little guy was small, the woods were thick, and it was still too early in the morning for the sun to give me a decent light source around me.

Neo might have been yellow furred, but a good part of him was a darker red. That did not help matters too much.

"Neo! Neo!" At least this wasn't like last night, where I thought someone had broken in and taken Neo, but this wasn't exactly a comforting situation either. "Neo! Get your butt back here!" I tried sounding like my dad when he got upset with Nate over something. Despite having Pokémon that could really do some serious damage, Nate, and his Pokémon, for that matter, were terrified of my old man.

The same effect didn't seem to passed on to me, however, as ten seconds later, Neo ran up to me from nowhere, looking excited and happy more than frightened over what he'd done. That annoyed me more than anything, "What do you think you're doing out here? It's not safe here. Let's go-"

And he was off again.

"Neo!"

This time, he ran slower, allowing me to keep my eye on him, as we ran and twisted around some trees, all the while thinking I was going to kill that little Blitzle when I got my hands on-

My brain did a full on 'stop, withdraw, take a few steps back and breathe' reflex.

Slowly and very, very quietly, I whispered in the dimly lit forests, "Neo," Smiling, he turned away from what he was standing on and looked at me excitedly, "Get over here. Now."

"Mien?"

"Shh!" He wasn't listening again. Of all the times, it had to be now that he was disobedient.

But to be honest, my legs weren't working like I hoped they would. Because, frankly, I didn't believe what I was looking at myself.

Not two feet in front of me was the bulkiest, largest and ugliest Pokémon I'd ever seen. He was snoring, its large upper body moving up and down in rhythmic breaths. I should have been thankful of its sleeping, but I didn't like Neo's precarious positioning at the moment.

Neo, innocent and naïve as ever, stood on top of big-nose without so much as a lick of fear. I could tell he was studying him, his eyes looking over every little feature about the strange and unfamiliar creature.

What unnerved me the most about this bizarre creature, aside from his girth, was his two pudgy legs that did not seem to go with the rest of his body and the big, solid red nose on his face that stuck out to me, more than anything, in comparison to the rest of his sepia-colored body.

Another funny attribute to this otherwise hulk of a Pokémon was his size. Despite my description, he was shorter than what you'd expect, maybe just less than five feet in height.

That really didn't help me much, though. He'd still tower over me at full height.

"Mienfoo?" Neo patted his hands against the goliath's face, patting his cheeks, lips and brow experimentally.

Then came the big, red nose.

"Please Neo don't-!"

Up they went, yellow hands sliding smoothly upwards, as I could see the muscle-bound Pokémon's eyes awaken in surprise.

No one moved. Not Neo, not I, not even the Pokémon whose nose was being invaded.

"Foooooo…" Neo responded, removing his hands from the red nose, jumping off the chest of the Pokémon and stood beside me, "Enfoo! Enfoo!"

I ignored him, watching as the much larger and bulkier of the three of us stood up from his nap on the ground.

I wondered if his sight was based on movement, because I wasn't even _breathing_.

"Con-kelllll-durrrr," it grumbled, stretching out its arms as it stood at full height.

I was right, at least. He was shorter then what you'd imagine him to be, but that was of little comfort here.

Neo watched excitedly as he stretched himself out, following his movement as he stretched out his tiny arms and chest in comparison to the giant before us.

Then he stared at me. For a brief second, I thought he was going to eat me.

Even briefer second, I wondered if I could outrun him, but the image of him lifting a tree out of its roots and tossing it at us like a javelin wouldn't go away.

The Conk-whatever walked up to us. Neo was practically shining at the stature of the creature. I was practically wetting myself.

"Conkel!" I didn't even flinch as his arm went around my waist and hoisted me on his shoulder without seemingly any effort. I didn't even try to fight back. Scared stiff, you understand.

From my position from the back of the big-nose, I saw him lower a hand to Neo, who smiled even more brightly than before and scamper onto his shoulder opposite of my own.

Then we were off through the forest.

I was being kidnapped by Shrek.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

I really didn't struggle all too much on our way through the woods. Mostly because I was sure he could crush me with a twist of his arms if he wanted.

I wasn't sure where we were going. The woods were thick and unfamiliar, the sun was still too dimly lit to help with and I was thrown over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Thus, I was looking at his back and where we'd already gone more than where we were going.

The only highlight, Neo seemed to be having an animated conversation with the Conkeldurr (having said his name more than two-three dozen times by now, I just assumed that was the best guess I had on what he was), who seemed just as pleased with the attention and conversation with the baby Pokémon.

Although, I couldn't even guess what the heck they were talking about.

"Uh, excuse me," I called out, trying to get their attention, "I can walk fine, you know. You don't need to carry me."

Whether I was ignored or it was because the Conkeldurr was so fixated on the Mienfoo on his other shoulder that he didn't notice me, I wasn't sure.

What I did notice, however, is after ten minutes or so of the hulking Pokémon's slow walk through the forest, I noticed that the trees suddenly stopped. Light streamed overhead and we were out of the woods.

"Hey, wait, where-?"

"Armand!" We jolted to a stop. The Conkeldurr, I mean. The sudden voice stopped the Pokémon cold. "Where have you been? Gramps has been worried sick!" I wasn't sure who was yelling, as I tried to glance over the arm of Conkeldurr. No such luck. This thing could probably bench-press a bus with the size of these arms.

"Conkel-Con-kel." The Pokémon grumbled, voice regretful.

"You know better than to wander off! Your naps have to be taken where we can see you! What would happen if you were attacked by someone thinking you were a wild Pokémon! What if this kid attacked you?"

If I actually had the guts to attack this thing, I'd be headline news for the idiot who attacked a Conkeldurr with a baby Pokémon. I'd be a laughing stock not even my brothers' reputations could fix.

"Uh, excuse me-"

"You can be such a pain sometimes, Armand."

"Uh, hey-"

"You know gramps is getting old. He can't always find you like he used to. Even Longtusk couldn't sniff you out this time."

"I would really appreciate-"

"And where are your concretes? I swear, sometimes-"

"Hey!" This was getting annoying. "Let me down!"

There was a pause.

"Right. Sorry. Armand, drop him."

Very poor choice of words. In fact, when it came to those words, was it ever a surprise what happened next?

Thump.

"…Ow," I never knew the taste of dirt before, but now I kinda felt bad for some ground type Pokémon.

"Hey hey hey! Armand! What the hell was that?!" I shook my head, gazing at the grunting hulk that dropped me, concerned features crossing its rather stern face.

"Conk! Conkel-Conkel-Conkel!" The giant apologized, I think, as Neo scurried off of him and down in front of me.

"Mienfoo?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I stared at the Conkeldurr, practically pleading for forgiveness, before glancing up to where I was at.

We were in Floccesy. I'd guessed that, but couldn't be sure from the like-a-sack-of-potatoes positioning I was in not twenty seconds ago. Apparently, we weren't as far in the forest as I initially believed.

The second thing I noticed was the amount of people on the street. Dozens, literally dozens, of trainers were staring in my direction.

I felt a little subconscious. It was a little over two weeks since I was the center of attention, but it made a bit of a difference seeing all those trainers staring at me.

And they were talking.

"Wait, I've seen him before. Isn't that-"

"Yeah. Champ's bro. What's he doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? His birthday was a couple weeks ago. It was all over the news."

"Seriously? Where was I during all of this?"

"Champ's baby brother. Wow. Kinda looks like him too."

Great. Just great. Looking around, I could see phones with cameras already snapping a few pictures. In no time, I'd be on a magazine somewhere, telling the world where I was.

"Hey, you okay?" I glanced back to where I was and, standing before was the strangest looking teenager I've ever seen.

The most distinguishing feature about him was his hair. Honestly, I thought Nate and Hilbert had strange hairstyles when they were younger, but this guy took the cake, easy.

It was red and orange and kind of reminded me of fire staring at it. His eyes were a matching shade of ruby and around his neck was a pokeball necklace. He wore this long, formal looking black robe with the arms and leggings torn out.

Just looking at him, despite his strange appearance, I could tell this was someone seriously into training. Might even be a professional.

He offered me a hand and a wild smile to go with it. I was hesitant, still upset by the whole 'being-found-out-I'm-the-champion's-brother' routine, but took it quickly before another shot was taken and headline news said I was rebelling again.

"Thanks," I grunted, standing as tall as I could in front of him, as I saw the Conkeldurr – Armand – stand beside him regretfully. "Uh, is he yours?"

He blinked, turning to look at the beefy Pokémon, "Nah, can't say he is. He belongs to my grandpa, just up the hill. Yeah, he likes to take long, troublesome naps where we can never find him," he growled, with said Pokémon flinching slightly under his gaze, "but he's a good guy. Been with gramps for years. One of the toughest fighting Pokémon I've ever known." This made Armand smile proudly.

I wasn't sure what to say. Glancing around, trainers were still taking pictures of us, but they seemed more excited than before, "Yeah, he seems nice," I muttered, making Armand smile even larger than before, red nose blushing redder from the praise, "but we weren't going to fight him or anything. I don't think I could catch him if I wanted to." I gestured to Neo who was staring up at the teen beside me, curiosity and confusion etched on his face as he stared up at the teen. Must have been staring at the hair, I figured.

The red-head blinked, trying to put the pieces together of what I just said, before his face turned to that of surprise, "Oh! No, I-I didn't mean you would do that. I was just trying to scare him, that's all. I wasn't suggesting you would – that is to say, I wouldn't – I…" He was at a loss for words. I felt kind of proud of myself, as he slouched over in embarrassment, "Sorry."

I couldn't help but smile a little, "It's cool. I wouldn't want my Pokémon running off without permission either," Even though he did so all the time.

I raised my hand to the teen, "By the way, I haven't introduced myself. I'm-"

"Yeah, I know who you are. Nate's brother, right?" He interrupted, shaking my hand with renewed vigor, as I was both unsurprised and surprised he knew who I was. Unsurprised, for obvious reasons. Everyone knew my brothers. Surprised, because he referred to my brother by his first name. That was rare. Usually they just went with 'Champion's kid brother' or, in the case of Nate, 'The Storm's bro.'

He must have noticed my surprise, "Yeah, I recognized you pretty quick. You look like Hilbert, but I have to say, your eyes, all Nate's."

I've always known I looked like Hilbert, despite our hairstyles, but I never heard someone compare me to Nate before. "Umm, who…?"

He looked surprised before smiling down at me, "Oops, that's right. Almost forgot. Name's Benga. Guess I'm not used to people not knowing me."

Something clicked then. I _did_ know him. By name, at least. I read it in the Unovan Journal a couple months back. An article, one of the largest the regions ever sold, documented the top ten Pokémon trainers from around the world, as well as they're strengths, weaknesses and the evaluation of why the trainer was at the level he or she was at. It was basically who was the most powerful trainer in the world test.

My brothers were on that list. Hilbert held first, though I wasn't exactly surprised, considering what he'd been doing the last six years. Nate came in third, which he wasn't pleased about, if I recalled right, coming behind some trainer from Hoenn whose name escaped me.

I vaguely remember Benga's name being in the article, if only because it stood out as the first 'B' name on it, aside from some Kanto gym leader who stood at ninth down the list.

Benga, the fourth most powerful Pokémon trainer in the world. And I was shaking his hand two weeks into my journey.

My first thoughts was that this was another Benga I was shaking hands with; that the names were just a coincidence and I'd realize that in a few seconds.

Then common sense returned and I realized that Benga was not the most common name out there. The age roughly matched and he was raised in Floccesy Town by his grandfather most times of the year.

Then another thing hit me, "Y-you're Alder's grandson!"

In hindsight, I wondered if that was the best thing to say. I hated being called 'his brother' but Benga just laughed and pulled his hand away from mine, "Yep! I'm Alder's number one trainee and grandson! The first Unovan Champion's own flesh and blood! The one, the only! Benga!" He shouted the name so everyone could hear, with more flashes of cameras coming his way. I could see people piling around us, giving us our space, but not our privacy.

Benga was a little obnoxious, that much was obvious, but considering his reputation, I wasn't exactly surprised. He'd earned it.

Standing here, shaking the former champion's grandson's hand, I thought this was the coolest thing that had happened to me since the Delibird brought me Neo two weeks ago. I mean, how often was it you met one of the greatest Pokémon trainers in the world (that weren't your siblings)?

I thought this would be the highlight of my journey for weeks to come.

Go figure, fate liked to mess with me not ten seconds later.

"So that's where you two are."

The crowd turned and a collective silence ran through the area. The crowd spread apart at the direction towards the hill. Benga and I looked were the voice came from. Benga smiled sheepishly. I went bug eyed.

"I was wondering where you went off to this time. You had me a little nervous there for a moment," the crowd watched as the person walked slowly towards the Conkeldurr. He patted it on its nose, causing the massive Pokémon to giggle uncharacteristically, before turning to us, "Benga, good work finding him, as usual, but I see you've managed to stir up quite a crowd again," he shook his head, "Oh, what would your mother say to all this?"

Benga laughed uncertainly, "She probably wouldn't like it?" He guessed, looking uncertain. Then, his face shot up in surprise, as he rounded behind me, placing both hands on my shoulders, holding me still, preventing my escape, "Actually gramps, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I felt him pat my right shoulder, "This is Nate and Hilbert's little brother. He brought Armand back from the woods."

I stiffened. The man looked over to me, eyes narrowing as he looked at my person. Slowly, he walked around me, giving me a familiar feeling to how Neo studied me on our first meeting.

Weaknesses, history, secrets: I felt like I was bound and gagged with all the eyes staring at me.

He looked at my front, then began to circle around me again. "Hmm…"

Hmm? What did he mean by hmm? What? Was there something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Why did he hmm?!

His stare brought me back to reality. His eyes were worn out, both from age and experience. I wasn't sure what he planned to do next. I was surprised I wasn't shaking in my sneakers while simultaneously glad I used the bathroom before all of this.

They air seemed to be still around us, before he stood up straight, his hard expression dampening, and gave me a smile that made the tension in the air all but dissolve, "Well, you look like a fine young man. A lot like Hilbert, if I may be so bold as to say," I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. His comparison to Hilbert was, surprisingly, not how I imagined I'd take it. In fact, it made me smile, "Oh, but where are my manners?" he smacked his forehead in embarrassment, before holding out his arm to me, "My name is Alder. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Alder, the sixth most powerful, living Pokémon trainer in the world, was offering to shake my hand. I just met the fourth and sixth most powerful trainers, in the world, less than five minutes apart.

My gaze never shifted away from his own as my arm went up to meet his, shaking it lightly, "H-h-hi." Smooth, real smooth. Maybe I could remedy the situation, "M-my name's-"

"Mienfoo!" I stopped. That wasn't me. I hope that wasn't me. Was that me? I couldn't tell.

I felt the tiny palms of a tiny fur ball of energy crawl up my leg, twisting between my shoulder blades, before feeling soft palms wrap around my forehead, Neo casually leaning his head on top of my own.

More camera flashes. Great. Guy trainers snickering. Perfect. Girl trainers yelling out how cute Neo was. Fan-frinking-tastic.

I wanted to get away, seeing as how I probably just embarrassed myself in front of one of the most important people in the Pokémon world, when Alder started to laugh. Laugh this loud, humorous, bellowing laugh of his, holding his hand up to the little Pokémon wrapped around my head, "And a pleasure to make your acquaintance, little one. What's your name?" He had the grandfather act down. Mienfoo stared at the old, tanned skin of Alder's hand before reaching out like I did and shaking it. Oh thank Arceus he didn't do anything I'd have to kill him over for later.

"His name is Neo, sir," I responded as formally as I could, watching with some small amount of pride that Neo didn't decide to otherwise do something unseemly or embarrassing to the former champion.

"Neo? A fine name. A new Pokémon with a name of new. Fitting," his gaze fell back on me, "So, Kenton's youngest son is finally starting off his journey, I see. I thought I heard about that somewhere," he looked over Neo and I to gaze over to Benga, who had since let go of my shoulders, "wasn't that in the news around the time Hilbert challenged you in Castelia?"

It took me a second to process what Alder just said, before I stared at him in surprise before turning to Benga.

The teen shrugged, "I think so. The twenty-fifth, I think. The media ate our fight up. Never seen so many reporters in one place. Castelia sure got it's publicities worth, though."

The twenty-fifth. April, two weeks ago and a day ago. My birthday.

I wasn't sure how to take that. Hilbert decided to find Benga and challenge him on my birthday of all days. Why? Castelia would have been just a short ride over to Aspertia on his flying Pokémon. Why not have the battle in Aspertia? That would have been cool to have a big battle in my hometown. And hey, he would have been home, that would have been awesome too.

I'd have understood why he couldn't have made it if he'd been in Sinnoh like he told me he was last time we talked. But he was in Unova, or had been, at least. Would it have killed him to take five minutes to say good luck?

Why hadn't he come home? Why couldn't he have sent me off? I saw him off. And Nate.

Why couldn't he have done the same for me?

Alder stroked his chin, "Interesting. I wonder why," he stopped, glancing around us as trainers continued to gather around us. There had to at least be four or five dozen of them, "How about we take this conversation elsewhere, hmm?" he looked down at me, "Perhaps you'd enjoy a cup of tea while we discuss matters more?"

I nodded. I was still focused on Hilbert and barely caught what the former champ had asked me.

I could feel my face starting to go red as I followed Benga and Alder through the crowd. Awe and excitement being replaced now with a feeling of disapproval and failure.

Hilbert didn't want to see me.

I felt a light patting on the side of my head, "Foo. Mien-foo-foo?" I looked to my shoulder where Neo stood comfortably at.

I stroked his head, "I'm fine," I told him, "Just fine."

Hilbert didn't want to see me.

I just met two of the strongest, most respected trainers in the world. But right now, I felt as pathetic and unwanted as a person could feel.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

Nate's helpful hints number 33:

Your team may be your new family, but don't forget the people who raised you. Because you are who you are because of them. They made you the person you are today, for better or worse.

Never forget. Love your families. Love both of them.

**-THEYOUNGESTSON-**

Next Episode:

_Route 20 makes me feel like a bully stealing lunch money, a girl knocks me down into the mud and I think I just found my first new teammate_


End file.
